Go On And Stab Me In The Back
by IComealiveAtnight
Summary: Germancest. A story about Ludwig's and Gilbert's relationship.


Go on and Stab Me in The Back

1. It's a Love-Hate sort of thing.

"Fuck me" I hissed in his ear. I switched my tone to taunting and sang: "Fuck me like you hate me."

"Get the fuck away from me." He pushed me. I didn't move. His eyes were lying. I knew what he wanted. He knew it too. "I'm not a fag."

"Liar." I laughed. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him to. "You know you want to fuck me." I spread my arms and smirked. My silly brother.

"Leave me alone, fag." He hissed, backing up from me. I steered him into a wall.

"Don't lie to yourself, Ludwig. You know as well as I do that you want me." I pressed against him and he blushed furiously, though he tried to hide it. "Mien Bruder, Don't lie to yourself."

"Gil…" He whined. "Just, not today."

"Bruder…" I rasped in his ear. "Fick Mich, bruder." I felt him shiver and his pretty blue eyes darkened. I was winning.

"Gil…." He said. His deep voice made me shiver. God, he was so fucking sexy. Just seeing him walking around in his normal uniform made me hard.

"Ludwig." I said, pressing into him. I breathed in his ear and felt him shiver. "Sie wissen, Sie können nicht warten." I kissed his neck, sighing out a hot breath on his skin. I heard him whimper and I knew I had won. I smirked and slid my hands up his sides. He tilted his head back and let out a long breath, like he was trying to suppress something.

"Gil…" He whined, gripping my shirt.

"Hush, Mein liebe. Patience." I told him, taking off his shirt. I could feel him tremble under my touch. So much power over the bigger nation made me lightheaded. I loved it so much. I pushed him up against the wall hard and he groaned, looking down at me with lust-filled blue eyes. "Was wilst du, bruder?"

"Shut the hell up, Preuße. You know what I want." He growled at me. I chuckled and shut him up with a heated kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance before I won and reached in to taste him.

"Lecker." I breathed after I released him. His face was flushed now and his perfect lips were parted slightly as he panted. Gorgeous. Einfach schön. And all mine.

"Bruder… Fick… fick mich…" He said. I smirked and slid my hands down to his belt. I felt his hot flesh flinch when my fingers brushed it. I pulled down his pants slowly to tease him with my fingertips. "Good god, Gil… Hurry the fick up!"

"Ludwig…" I sighed as I knelt in front of him. He started saying something, but I deep throated him to shut him the hell up. He moaned and threw back his blonde head. I swirled my tongue around him as I slid my mouth up and down his shaft. I nearly moaned at the taste of his pre-cum. Oh, he was delicious.

I sucked him off and then stood up and kissed him, slamming my tongue into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of himself and wrapped his arms around my neck to get better leverage to suck my tongue. I groaned and ground into him, making him shudder and let go of my mouth.

"Gil… Preuße… fick mich… bitte…" I was in no condition to refuse. I tore off my own clothes and forced him to turn around, pressing my own hard member to his hole. He whined. "No… stop the Hänseleien."

"Bruder…" I breathed in his ear. "Sie werden nicht in der Lage sein, sich hinzusetzen für eine lange Zeit." He moaned at my words and I slammed into him, avoiding his prostate on purpose. I'd tease him for a bit. Nur ein bisschen zu ärgern. I'm so mean. I pounded into him, making him pant and moan and whine my name, his slightly-too-long nails making trails in the paint on the walls. My stomach was soaked with sweat and made a sucking sound every time I moved against him.

I thrusted harder into him, gripping his hips for leverage. He threw back his head and screamed my name, dragging his nails down the wall. I then angled my thrusts into his prostate and dug my nails into the sensitive spot on his belly where I knew would drive him crazy. I hit those nerves deep inside my brother dead on and he spasmed against me, gasping out my name and clawing at the wall helplessly. I hit it again and again, moving faster and faster until my breath started to come out in short bursts and my hips were sore. Ludwig gave one last scream for me before we both sank to the floor, panting hard. I flopped over my brother and kissed him sloppily on the lips.

"Ich liebe dich, mein bruder." I breathed in his ear.

"Ich liebe dich auch." He panted. I just smiled and closed my eyes. My body hummed happily and my nose was filled with the scent of Ludwig. My life was pretty damn good.

2. This is our fate

When I woke up the next morning, my brother was already gone, not to my surprise. He wasn't one for the whole cuddling in bed thing after rough sex. Not that I cared. I'm not a cuddly person. I'm a guy who'll fuck you till your ass bleeds and leave you on the floor while I play with a condom in front of you and then fuck you again, twice as hard.

Of course, it takes talent to be as sexy as me. Not everyone can pull it off. Of course, Ludwig is pretty hot when he wants to be, but no one's as nose-bleed-inducing as I.

I pulled Ludwig's Nazi jacket over me and walked out into the kitchen to see what my neat freak of a brother was cleaning THIS time.

He was inspecting the dishes he watched me do yesterday. Damn his obsessive clean nature! But we was shirtless. I liked the view. His jeans hung on his hips like they were built just for his shape. Goddamn he was hot.

"Oh, bruder…" I said quietly in his ear. He grunted. "Look at me for a damn second."

"Gil, I'm bus…" he trailed off when he saw me in just his jacket. I smirked, but then hid it with an innocent look.

"What's the matter, Lud? See something you like?" He choked and tore his eyes from the large amount of skin not covered by his jacket and turned around to pay attention to the dishes. Oh, can he fake it.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even looking." He lied. I laughed and kissed his neck.

"You know you love it when I wear your jacket. Especially when I'm not wearing anything else." I said smugly. His face was red, but he kept up the charade. He was good, but I was better. I was always better.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gilbert." He said, keeping his voice steady. I leaned closer and breathed in his ear. He shivered and cursed under his breath. I sniggered and wrapped my arms around his waist. He flinched, and eyed me like I was a squid attached to him. "Well, hello to you too."

"Ludwig, you're not being nice to me." I squeezed him and buried my face in his back. He sighed. I let him turn around to look at me and smiled innocently at him. He let his gaze wander down my half-bare body, as if to remind himself what he was facing.

"What do you want from me?" He asked finally after tearing his eyes off my sexy self.

"What I want from you? Love, affection, an ass to bury myself in…" He flushed. "That's all. Is that too much to ask from my beloved brother?"

"Do I not give you enough of that already, Bruder?" He asked, sounding tired. I smiled.

"Nope!" I said. He groaned and set his head on my shoulder.

"What must I do to keep you happy?" He asked, rubbing his face on me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, keeping a perfect straight face.

"Yes." He said, lifting his head to look at me. I kept the sadistic grin back with some effort and leaned up to touch my lips to his ear.

"Fick mich." I breathed. He gave me a rather demonic-looking glare before actually smiling. I blinked. Ludwig? Smiling like that? It put me off guard.

"Ok, Gil. I'll fuck you. I'm topping today." He pushed me over to the table and forced me to bend over it. He was strong! The fuckin table must have bruised my ribs.

"Ok, aber fick mich hart, Bruder." I rasped. He just growled and took his jacket off of me. I felt him step back and I smirked. I knew he was admiring me. I turned my head to look at him. "See something you like, Bruder?" He grinned.

"Yeah. I see you, baby." He said, sliding off his pants. I shivered with excitement. It's a damn good day when my Germany's being sexy. He walked proudly, naked, towards me and shoved me down against the table by my neck. I grunted at the roughness, but it didn't bother me. I loved it when he was like this.

"Fick mich, bis ich bluten." I hissed as he pressed himself against my hole. He felt so good there. I moaned as he slowly entered me, the pain shooting through me giving me small orgasms already. "Mmm, gah… Fuc-ck…"

"Mmm... I wanna hear you scream." He growled in my ear as he withdrew himself slowly and then snapping his hips forward into me. I moaned loudly and clung to the table. Fuck, the pain felt so good. He thrusted into me harder, just barely missing my prostate. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Harder." I spit out, leaning back into him so he was pushed even deeper inside me. I moaned loudly. He pushed my head back down and thrusted into me viciously, smacking my prostate hard enough to make me spasm and yelp his name. He sniggered and thrusted into me harder, gripping my hips hard with his large hands. I let out a scream finally when he hit my prostate again, twisting himself slightly to add in that delicious pain he knew I loved so much.

He bit at the back of my neck while he pounded into me and I screamed his name, dragging my nails down the table. "Bruder!"

He withdrew himself and stuck his fingers in my ass. "Mm, fuck, gah, wha?" I turned to see what he was doing. He took his fingers out and grinned evilly at me as I eyed my blood coating them. No. He was not. Not Lud-

He stuck those fingers in his mouth and moaned as he started sucking on them. My mouth fell open as I watched him. That made me cum right there, just watching him nearly eating his fingers. When he took his fingers out, he sighed and looked at me through lust-clouded eyes.

"Goddamn…" I said, sliding to the floor. He settled down with his head in my lap and I leaned against the table leg.

"Damn, Ludwig. You really surprised me there. I never expected something so… obscene and sexy from you." I told him later while I was in the bathtub. He grinned at me and I laughed. "Cocky bastard."

"You love me." He said, grabbing my dick underwater. I inhaled sharply. "Don't you?" He twisted his hand and I let my head fall back and moaned loudly.

"Fuh-uck, yeh…" I panted. He released me and I let out a breath. "You trying to prove something, Lud?" His blue eyes bore into my own red.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Bruder, you just fucked me out of my mind, and then sucked the blood from my ass off your fingers. I mean, you're good in bed, but not THAT good, usually. I'm not saying I don't like it that way, but shit, what made you change?" Ludwig got that stony war-hardened stubborn expression on his face, and I knew something was up.

"Nothing. Maybe I just know you well enough to know what you want."

"Never cared much before." I grumbled, eying him sideways. He kept that blank expression. Damn him. He learned that from when he was captured and tortured for information. He almost died then, but he never gave it up. Damn German. Always stubborn.

"I have to go to work." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. I sighed and watched him get dressed. I just knew something was going on. And I'd find out. No matter what.

3. No Matter What

I went out to do a little grocery shopping a while after Germany left. It was rather uneventful. But I needed excitement to stay awake throughout the whole day. So, it was time for me to wreak havoc. *initiate Psychotic Prussian mode*

I laughed evilly, which caused a few people to stare at me. I just pointed to my chest, where my shirt said: I'm awesome and you know it, bitch. They grimaced at me and walked off. I just laughed. They were jealous.

I snuck up behind this tiny dude carrying two large watermelons and scared the fuck monkeys out of him, making him drop said watermelons, which pissed the store keepers off, and made me laugh really hard. The guy told on me though, so I had to run away pretty fast so I wouldn't get charged for said watermelons. After I got far enough away, I cracked up and doubled over laughing. I saw some kid with an ice cream cone, not paying attention to said ice cream cone, so I jacked it and ran for my life from the angry child screaming for her mother. "Fick!"

I went over to Germany's Core training field and watched him yell at some guy while the rest of the soldiers-in-training watched, shaking. My brother can be a very scary man when he wishes so.

"Bruder! Want some help?" I asked, smirking as I walked over. He stared at me like a deer in the headlights. He was hiding something. He was sooo hiding something.

"Soldiers!" he yelled at his men. "Go for a couple laps around camp while I talk to Gilbert." They took off and he sighed, leaning on a nearby tank, and wiped his forehead. He was wearing that army-green tank top that defined every muscle he had and some camouflage cargo pants. Damn he's so sexy. "What do you want, Gil?"

"I don't have work today, so I decided to come over and see if you wanted any help. That's all." I said innocently. And I came to spy on your cheating ass. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave that stubborn German steely look he does when he's not going to budge on something. I met his gaze with an equally hard look.

"Bruder. You're hiding something. You never hide it very well." I said, crossing my arms. His eyes narrowed even more, a feat I thought not possible without closing your eyes, but hey, Ludwig is MY brother. He's pretty awesome.

"I'm not hiding anything." He said, his voice even, but careful.

"Liar." I said. He snorted and turned towards his men, who were waiting patiently.

"I don't have time for your little games, Prussia." He said. He started shouting orders at his soldiers and I sighed, walking away. I'd make him spill everything. Even if that meant I'd have to spill some blood.

I waited up for a while after midnight before Ludwig came home. When he did, he was strangely quiet, like he didn't want me to notice when he came in. Sneak. He creeped to the stairs and I watched him for a while before saying, "Hey, Ludwig." He drew his gun as he flinched and whipped it in my direction. When he saw it was me, he lowered it and sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Gil. You scared me. I could've shot you." I snorted.

"Like you'd care. I'm only your brother and lover, after all." He paled at my words, but didn't say anything. For some reason, I wanted to hit him. For hiding something from me. "Tell me, brother, what are you hiding from me? Or would you rather I find out on my own? I might get angrier if I have to find out on my own."

"Preuße, Mein bruder, I am not hiding anything from you at all. I promise you." He came close and touched my face. "Ich verspreche Ihnen." I sighed and let my face rest on his hand.

"I don't want to find out You're lying to me by anyone else, Lud."

"You won't. I'm telling you I don't have anything to hide."

"I believe you. To an extent." His face fell slightly and I kissed him, just to let him know we were ok. "Come on. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, Gil." He said, sighing. We headed up to our bedroom and I watched Lud strip down to his boxers while I peeled off my own clothes. He paused when he saw me shake off my boxers. "You can't sleep with me naked."

"Why?" I stared at him. "You licked blood from my ass off your finger, and I can't sleep in the same bed with you naked?" He looked down and I narrowed my eyes.

"Because." He said, crossing his arms.

"Are you… cheating on me, Ludwig Beilschmidt?" He just stared at me.

"…Cheating? Why would I do that to you, brother? I belong only to you and you know it, you cocky bastard."

"And you can't sleep in the same bed with me when I'm naked." I said flatly. He sighed.

"I'm just not in the mood for sex right now. And I know you."

"I don't want to fuck you, Lud. Not today. I always sleep naked."

"Fine." He threw himself under the covers and curled up on the edge of the bed. I sighed and lay down next to him, curling an arm around his waist. I felt him tense.

"What is the matter, Ludwig? Why are you being like this? Are you afraid of me?" I asked, realizing he might be. He sighed and turned to face me.

"Yes, Gil. I am afraid of you. Anyone with a brain would be. You're fucking evil and you know exactly how to twist people and I love you to death." He said. I sighed. Evil, huh? I guess.

"Just shut up, Ludwig and cuddle with me." I told him, pulling him close to me. He buried his face in my chest and I kissed the top of his head. "Good boy."

4. Rip it out, tear it apart.

"Lud?" I wasn't sure where he went… I saw movement to the side of me and squinted into the alley. Shadowy figures moved and I saw light from the lamppost glint off one of their faces. That was definitely Ludwig. He was with another man. I'm not exactly sure what they were doing…

"Nein! I won't. I'm leaving you." It was definitely his voice. Ludwig started walking away, but the other man grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, where it was too dark to see. Like hell was someone else going to touch my brother! I ran into the alley and peeled the other guy off Lud and snarled at him.

"Don't fucking touch my brother! He's mine!" I snapped, twining my arm around my brother's and stalking out of the alley, dragging Lud.

"Uhh…"

"What the fuck, Germany? Who the fuck was that?" I demanded as soon as we walked out under a lamppost. He just looked stunned.

"Wh-what were you doing there, Gil?" He stuttered.

"I followed you after you left my bed because I was worried you were sick or something." I snarled. He flinched. "But I guess that's not the case. You were cheating on me, weren't you?"

He said nothing. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt so much. I thought he loved me the most.

"Don't you love me?" I asked in a softer tone. He sighed and turned away from me. I knew he was crying. He never ever let me see him cry.

"I do love you, Gil." He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his coat.

"Did you love him? More than me?" I asked.

"No." he said after a long time. "I never love anyone more than you. Ch lebe nur für dich, Bruder." He lives for me?

"You'd die for me?" I lifted my head. I felt his body tremble.

"Yes. I'd jump right off a cliff, just for you, brother. I love you so damn much. You're like the fucking plague!" he stuck out his lower lip in defeat. I stared at his back.

"Well, Lud, just remember one thing, ok?"

"What?" I stood on my tiptoes to reach is ear.

"I'm YOUR plague."

"Wait, what? What happened to who?" I heard, but my head was buzzing so much I didn't know if I heard right.

"Your brother is in the hospital. He's in critical condition. Someone came pretty close to cutting his main artery open." The lady said again. I just stared blankly at the phone I had dropped. Someone… went after my Ludwig.

In less than two minutes, I was at the hospital, screaming at the doctors to show me where the fuck's my brother at. I rushed into the room they brought me to and fell to my knees next to Ludwig's still form on the bed.

"He's sleeping." A nurse said quietly. "He'll be fine, really. Just as long as he doesn't strain himself when we release him." I snorted.

"Ludwig will absolutely not like that. But I will tie him to his chair if I have to." I said, winking at her. She blushed and disappeared out the door. I held my Ludwig's hand and kissed the pale, rough back of it. "Lud… What did you get yourself into?"

"Dunno. Some fuck hit me from behind."

"Lud! I thought you were asleep." I immediately released his hand and stood up to kiss him.

"Gah, Gil, quit it. You'll make me start bleeding again. You know you make my blood run." I laughed and kissed his face.

"You scared the shit outta me, bruder. Who the fuck would try to slit your throat?" He laughed quietly.

"Lots of people. But I'm betting it was that crazy fucker who I broke…erm…up with the other day…" he said, uncertain. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, but ignored it.

"I'll find him." I promised Lud. He looked at me, a strange look on his face.

"Be careful." He said. I nodded and gave him a kiss before I left.

"I won't come back until I find him." I told Lud.

"I want something from you. Only you can satisfy my need." I breathed in his ear. He whipped around, his eyes wide.

"You want something, honey?" he ran his fingers under my chin and I forced myself not to gag. Ludwig had been with him.

"Yeah. Come back to my place for a little while?" I trailed my fingers down his stomach. Yes, come back so I can murder your fucking cutthroat ass. I faked a seductive smile.

"How bout all night, baby? I'll fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down fer a month." He promised. I hid my disgust and led him back to my house.

This is for you, Ludwig. Just for you, bruder.

5. One Last Time

"What- Gil… Tell me you didn't…"

"He won't bother you ever again, Ludwig." I said. I only had a tiny bit of blood on my shirt from when his throat squirted, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Gilbert…! You killed him?" he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"He's dead now, yes." I admitted. For you. Just for you. "I couldn't have him hurt you again, Lud. I couldn't bear it if you…" I bit my lip to keep from crying. I was a German. I don't cry.

"Gil…" he tugged me to him and buried his face in my shirt. I kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok now, Ludwig." I said, smoothing his hair back. My brother was so beautiful. And he was mine. All mine.

"Ludwig! They let you out?" I hugged him, kissing his cheek. He stayed stone still.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"No…" he made a pouty face. "Sex…"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Oh, bruder. You'll survive without my dick buried in your ass for a while."

"But…" he stuck out that delicious lower lip and I kissed him to shut him up.

"Hush, bruder. You won't have to wait long. You'll survive."

"Alright…" he sighed, leaning into me.

"Of course, I'll do my best to torment you in your days of abstinence." I sniggered before running away when he tried to pummel me.

"Oh, Lud… fuck… Ohhhh… Fuck me, oh god please." I whined in his ear. He just stared at me with that shocked 'Germany-does-not-compute' expression on his face. I grinned and walked away. I think Roderick was more shocked then Lud. I enjoyed embarrassing him in front of his friends. He really needs to learn I'm going to continue to do so.

"What the hell was that, preussen?" Germany demanded after he shoved me into our room and slammed the door. "Mr. Austria and I were just discussing very important matters about the upcoming war-"

I kissed him to shut him up and gently pushed him down on the bed. "Hush, Ludwig."

"What are you doing…?" I kissed down his neck and chest, pausing only to tease his nipples gently. He whined quietly and watched me lustily.

"You really are beautiful, Ludwig. You know that?" I murmured, running my hands over his chest and stomach, along his sides and down his thighs. "Beautiful."

"Preussen…!" I pulled off his clothes and slid my hands over all of him, every scar I traced, every curve of muscle I kissed. I found scars I've never seen on his stomach and traced them over and over again.

"Ludwig, where did you get these?" I asked, kissing them lightly.

"Those were self-inflicted, after you got mad at me." he said, his voice neutral.

"Did it hurt you that much, Bruder?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded and I kissed the scars again, touching my tongue to them and then kissed his lips. "I love you so much, Bruder."

"I love you too." He sighed, touching my face. I breathed, loving Ludwig's soft touch. I mean, rough Ludwig was hot, but soft, gentle Germany was nice sometimes. I kissed him again and he deepened it, wrapping his arms around my neck.

We ended up having gentle sex, more of a healing thing than anything else, and when we finished, Ludwig actually stayed and cuddled with me while we fell asleep. It was sweet. I wouldn't forget it.

"Ich liebe dich, mein bruder."

When I awoke the next morning, he was already up. Aaaand missing. I swore and went downstairs to see if he was drinking his coffee or something. No. He wasn't. He was making out with Mr. Austria. My mouth fell open and I felt like I was going to kill someone. Again.

"Ludwig…" I kept my voice under control, but it was hard. They broke apart and Ludwig looked terrified. "What are you doing, Ludwig?"

"Uhhhmm…" he stuttered.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to prove something?"

"No…" he choked out.

"I thought there was nothing going on between you and your brother, Ludwig. You lied?" Mr. Austria crossed his arms.

"He did. He's ashamed of being sexually active with his brother." I said, watching Germany. His face turned bright red, but he got that famous stony German expression and I sighed. "Deutschland. I'm leaving you."

"Wait, what?!" he lost the stoic look and his mouth fell open.

"I am leaving. I'm divorcing you." I said simply before walking out of the house. I can't believe I went through that whole thing without breaking down. As I drove away, I forced myself not to cry. I kept from thinking about what leaving Germany meant. I mean, I was strong enough to be on my own, but I've been with my brother for sooo long. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, but I didn't know if I could survive without Germany. Ludwig was my whole world. He took care of me and loved me more than anything.

"Then why did he cheat on me?" I asked through gritted teeth. Oh well. I'd just take my pain out on Russia. Ivan is a good nation to drown my sorrows in.

6. Russland

"Russland?" I poked my head into his office. He gave me that familiar cool smile and that's when I noticed the straight jacket. I stared at him. He was just sitting in the middle of the floor in his chair, a red stained straight jacket.

"Hello, Gilbert. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you could tell me what's up with the stains…" He looked down at his chest and then back up at me.

"Oh. Estonia, that little shit, spilled some tomato soup on me. Don't worry. I punished him." He gave me that smile and I started worrying about the smaller country.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just in the basement on the strappado I got the other day." as he spoke, someone screamed. I stared. Maybe Russia wasn't the best person to turn to… "Did you need anything, Prussia?"

"Oh, just coming to visit…" I said, sighing. Fuck if I was going to stay with a man who tortures smaller countries that make even smaller mistakes.

"Do you want some tea? I haven't poisoned it for Latvia yet." He smiled at me.

"Um, actually, can I talk to you about something?" he blinked.

"Da, of course, Gilbert. Anything you want." He said.

"Will you let me stay here until me and Germany get back together?" I asked, biting at my lip. He smiled and wrapped me in his arms.

"Of course you can. You can stay here for however you want, Мою Кровь брата."

"Thanks, Russia." I said. At least I wouldn't have to wander the streets now looking for a place to stay while Germany looks for me.

"Any time." He said into my hair. It seems the air changed. Ivan…

"Ivan?" I said out loud.

"Gilbert." He touched my chin and lifted it so he could kiss me. And I let him. My brother hurt me so I can. When he released me, we were both lightheaded and out of breath.

"Ivan…"

"Gil." He ran his hands up my chest. "давайте забудем о реальности на данный момент."

"Fuck reality." I said, sliding my hands up inside his shirt to get it off. He smiled and slowly made s move to his room. I ended up on my back underneath the bigger nation. "Russland… fick mich."

"Ваше желание для меня закон, Пруссии." He whispered. I loved the sound of his voice when he spoke his language. He peeled off our clothes and leaned back to admire me. "So pretty, Gilbert."

I touched his chest. "You too." He smiled and asked in his language how I liked it. "Russland, you know perfectly well I like it rough and bloody."

"But I don't want to make any marks on your pretty skin." He said, kissing my collar bone.

"Oh shut up and fuck me." I laughed, pulling him down to kiss him. He smiled and held up three fingers. I took them into my mouth and sucked on them, rolling my tongue over them and biting them. Russia was in ecstasy. When I finally let go, he pushed them all into my ass hard, twisting so it made me yelp in the delicious pain. "Gah, Russland."

"You want more like that, da?" He smirked and dug his fingers in deeper, twisting them viciously. I writhed in the painful pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, JA!" I yanked his fingers out and gripped his cock in my hands, guiding him towards my ass. He chuckled and let me, watching my face as I gripped his hips and forced him to thrust into me. I gasped and moaned. Fuck, Russia was big. "Russland!"

"Da? You wish for more?" he withdrew himself and thrusted into me hard, making me throw my head back and moan loudly, clawing his back. "I asked, do you want more?" he smashed into me, twisting slightly just for the added pain. I screamed his name and bit down on his shoulder to keep from gritting my teeth too hard.

"Oh fuck, Russland…" He tore himself out and viciously picked my lower half up to smash his tongue and teeth into my ass. I gasped and clawed at the sheets, begging him to do more. He grabbed my dick and started pumping his hand over it slowly while he ravaged my ass with his tongue and teeth. I spasmed and screamed and whined, but he kept on the slow, torturous rhythm that was going to make me cum.

"Don't do it without me, Prussia." He growled before biting down hard. I screamed and dug my nails into his scalp, my entire body shaking and spasming.

"Fuck… Russland… I'm going to…"

"Not yet.." he brought himself up and used his dick this time and hit my prostate head-on, causing me to scream. I felt him release inside me and then I came not far behind, gasping for breath.

"Fick… Russland…" I panted. He lay on the side of me, his head nuzzling my neck. I saw a bit of blood trickling out of his mouth. "That… mine…?"

"Da…tasted… good…" he grinned and I closed my eyes. Ivan made me fucking tired. I couldn't even move anymore.

"Gah… Fuckin…" I was dozing off.

"Я люблю тебя, Пруссия." He whispered in my ear. I didn't even have time to think about what he said…

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Can I tear out his insides now?"

"Nein, Ivan."

"Aw." He looked down, clearly disappointed. Crazy fucking Russian.

"Let him go." I commanded. The larger nation pouted. I sighed. Poor Estonia.

"If that's what you want…"

"Yes." I said. He gave me his little smile as he wrenched the poor kid's arm out of the backwards position. Estonia screamed, but didn't make much of a fuss. Guess he's used to it. Damn.

"Mr. Prussia!" Lithuania was standing at the foot of the stairs leading down to the basement.

"Ja?"

"Mr. Germany was looking for you. I told him you weren't here, as you asked, but… He seemed to know I lied. He said he would come back tonight for you."

"No!" Russia said, glaring at Lithuania. We both jumped. "Prussia Isn't going anywhere. He belongs to me now. мое!"

7. This Means War?

"Preussen." I gasped at his voice. He called me.

"Ja, bruder?" I said meekly.

"You're coming home soon."

"Ah…" He made a questioning sound and I coughed. "Russia has decided he's going to, ah, keep me for a bit…"

"WAS?! Er ist zu dem, was geht?!" He yelled. The German sounded pissed.

"He's keeping me for a while…" Russia walked in as I said it. fuck.

"For a while? Fuck that." He snatched the phone from me. "Prussia is staying here. He belongs to me now."

"Fuck" I muttered. Ludwig then started screaming in German at the Russian. I took the phone back and tried to calm him down, in German so Ivan wouldn't know what I was saying. Finally, he hung up, and I sighed heavily, slumping against the wall. Ivan. Damn that Russian.

"Is everything ok, Gil?" He asked innocently. He really didn't know how he was. He was like a child…

"No, Ivan. Germany's probably going to declare war on you because he wants me back." He pondered for a minute, like he didn't know what he'd do in the situation. "I need to go back to him sometime, Russia."

"No! You're mine now, Prussian. I love you more than he does." I sighed heavily and put my forehead on my knees.

"We are married, Ivan… I just left him for a bit because he was… never mind. Just… I love him." the Russian's eyes turned dark and he sat down in front of me.

"Why don't you love me?" He pouted, sticking his lower lip out.

"… well, because I love Germany." I felt so awkward.

"You just slept with me. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Yeah. You were a good friend that helped me when I needed it." Russia was not happy to hear that.

"Fine. Whatever. Go back to your brother. See if I care if you never have a healthy relationship." He snapped, storming off. I sighed. I was actually surprised He didn't put up a fight.

"Bruder? Could you come pick me up? Bitte?" I asked Germany through the phone. He sighed.

"I'm working, but I suppose I could come get you. Where are you?"

"Russia's." I said. He sighed again.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

The ride home was awkward. Neither of us spoke for the entire ride. But when we got inside, Germany threw me against a wall and shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Nngh!" I said in surprise. He pressed his hard body to mine and his scent overpowered my senses and my knees buckled. He kept me from falling though.

"I don't want to lose you again, Preussen." He growled, attacking my neck with his teeth and tongue. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fick mich." I whispered. His heat made me dizzy. He moaned at my words and tore off our clothes before lifting me up to straddle his hips. He thrusted upward into me and I threw my head back and moaned as my body was set on fire.

"Gah, Preussen… So tight…" I whimpered and held onto him while he thrusted into me, brushing against my prostate to cause little waves of pleasure to go through me.

"Ludwig…" I moaned, dragging my nails down his back as he thrusted into me faster. "Ha-harder!" He obliged, making me tilt my head back to moan loudly.

He fucked me nearly all night, and then held me close to him when we went upstairs to his bedroom to sleep. It was kind of sweet. But the niggling little voice in the back of my head telling me this wasn't right kept me from really enjoying being back with my brother.

And I couldn't forget he cheated on me.

"Ich liebe dich, bruder." He whispered to me as he held me on the bed. "Für immer."

I didn't say it back.

8. You're WHAT?

"Bruder? What's wrong?" He touched my face. I remained blank.

"Leave me alone." I said, turning away from him. No emotion. Be stoic, like he is.

"Gilbert!" He grabbed my shoulder and I froze.

"I'll set Romano on you. He wants to kill you for 'deflowering' his brother." He slowly let go.

"Why?" I turned to face him.

"You cheated on me. You ripped my heart out and devoured it in front of me. You nearly declared war on one of my best friends. Do you really need another reason?" I snapped. He looked down.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Preussen. I was swept up in the moment with Austria; I never meant to hurt you. I was terrified of losing you completely to that giant psycho child of a nation." He said. He sounded so hurt, like I got him in a soft spot. Good. Because he hit all of mine.

"Well, Germany, I think it's time for us to divorce. Brothers really shouldn't get married after all."

"Well, I can't do that." he said, looking down. I shrugged.

"I can."

"I doubt that. If you knew…"

"Knew what?" I stared at him. There was something up that blue-eyed Nazi's sleeve, I just knew it.

"Well, Preussen, it seems I've become pregnant." My mouth fell open.

"You're…what?"

"Pregnant. As in, gunna have a fucking baby." I stared at him.

"Who's?" He snorted.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Mine?"

"Of course it's yours. Who's else?"

"Austria…" I said bitterly. He wrapped his arms around me. His stomach did feel a little bigger than usual…

"Hush. He's nothing compared to you. Niemand ist."

"How far along are you, Mein bruder?" I asked, letting him hold me.

"Four months. The doctor said he didn't know how I managed it." I laughed and buried my face in his chest.

"He must know you're my bitch." Ludwig laughed, yes, actually laughed, and smacked me gently.

"Behave, Preussen." I giggled and kissed his chin.

"You've got a little stubble." I said, playing with his slight facial hair. He gave me that 'Germany disapproves' look.

"I was worried about you. Russia isn't the gentlest guy…"

"Psh, he's no rougher than I am." I snorted. Ludwig held me tighter.

"He won't touch you ever again."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him mockingly and he scowled at me, and then got the 'Germany's famous rape face' look.

"You are now to call me 'sir' at all times during sex. Or I'll stop in the middle and leave you there." I smacked him.

"Bitch! How dare you threaten me with such monstrosity?" I said, using a bad British accent. England would have beat me senseless. Ludwig laughed and pushed me into a wall.

"How about just this time you call me sir." He said, grinning. "I'll wear my Nazi uniform if you do." Germany? Nazi uniform? I should get a bucket for the amount of drool that will come from this.

"Just get your fine ass into that uniform, sir." He laughed at me. I didn't mind though. I was gonna get to see Germany in that Nazi uniform again…

"Hey, Gil?"

"Ja?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed his nose. We were lying in bed, our bodies humming from the sex we just had. I had my head on his chest.

"Gil?"

"Ja?

"Do you think… our child will be ok?" I cocked my head at him.

"What do you mean?" I turned over to look at him. He looked down shyly. Ludwig was so cute.

"Well, we're brothers, and I'm a man…"

"You're worried about if there'll be deformities from the incest." I stated. He nodded. I lifted his chin and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know it'll be a he?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm awesome? And this is obviously an all-male family. Could you imagine us trying to raise a girl? God, she'd have a gender crisis." I said. Ludwig laughed. God, I loved his laugh.

"So would you be daddy or uncle?" he asked, smirking at me a little.

"I'd be his dancle. I'm both, after all." I grinned at him and he laughed loudly. Ludwig? Being obnoxious? Must be the hormones. I laughed "You're a mommy, Ludwig!"

"Shut the hell up, Gilbert!" he growled at me. I laughed and kissed him. He smiled at me.

"You know, you really are gorgeous when you lose the stoic look. I mean, you look hot anyways, but still." I said. He gave me a long kiss, leaving us both breathless.

"You're beautiful as well, Preussen." He said. I squealed and kissed him, tasting him with my tongue. He laughed when I released him and smiled.

"I know I'm gorgeous, Lud." I said. He sighed.

"Oh shut up, Preussen."

9. I Can't Say It Surprised Me

When I woke up the next morning, Ludwig was gone. I groaned and rolled off the bed, freezing when I noticed the note on my bedside table. Hell.

'mein liebster bruder, I have gone out for a few things and won't be back for a while. I made you some food and put it in the fridge so you don't starve and then whine at me to make food when I get home. I know you won't cook. Austria has informed me that he will form an alliance with us, despite your rude attack on him. He'll be over later, probably before I get home, so don't be mean to him, Gilbert. Love, Ludwig.'

That shithead. He was going to make me be nice to that prissy piano freak that had his girly hands all over him. at least he left me food.

"Gilbert? Could you let me inside? It's Austria." More obnoxious knocking. Irritated from being woken up from a very hot sex dream about Ludwig, I stormed to the door and yelled at him to keep his damn manicured paws off my Ludwig and to get the hell away from my house. At this point, he went so far to tell me that it wasn't my house, it was Ludwig's. I told him to fuck off and then went back to sleep. Germany was going to be pissed. I smiled. He was always better in bed when he was angry…

"Gilbert…" I felt someone's hot breath on my neck and I shivered.

"Go 'way…" I growled. I was finishing a very nice dream about Ludwig blowing me-

"Gilbert, fick mich…." I snapped awake and stared wide-eyed at him. It was West, naturally. He did not look horny. He looked rather agitated. Oops. "Gil, why didn't you let Roderich in? Did you not see the note?"

"I saw it." I stuck out my lower lip. "He woke me from a very sexy dream about you-"

"Gil, I asked you to be nice to him. THAT DOES NOT MEAN YELL AT HIM TO KEEP HIS HANDS OFF ME." he snapped. I blinked at him. West didn't usually get angry like this… I narrowed my eyes.

"West, is there something going on between you and him? I fucking want to know." I growled. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"Hush, liebe. You're the only one I'm looking at right now. No one else matters. Austria means nothing to me except as an allied country. That's it. You're the one who I'm madly in love with, Gilbert. I couldn't love anyone else more than I love you." After that speech, I didn't know whether to melt into his arms, fuck his brains out, or not believe his pretty words.

"The way he looks at you... The way you get angry when I'm not nice to him…" I grumbled, burying my face in his chest. He sighed and kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you, Gil. Only you." He said. I breathed in his scent and sighed out in contentment. I loved him. I always have. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, enjoying his closeness.

"I love you, Ludwig." I said. He lifted my face and brought me in for a long kiss. I melted into him, letting his tongue wander my mouth. "Mmmn…" He released me and smiled.

"I love you too, Gilbert." We kissed again, Gilbird flitting around us. It was perfect.

"Lud?"

"Ja?"

"Can I touch your belly?"

"You already did, like, five minutes ago." He said, eying me sideways as we lay on the bed beside each other.

"Well I wanna do it again damnit!" he just laughed and twined his fingers in mine to press against his swollen belly.

"You're so cute, Gil." He said. I pressed my ear to his belly, seeing if I could hear his baby.

"I know I am." I said automatically, sliding my face up his belly. He let out a giggle, which was fucking adorable, and I kissed his stomach, making him quiver.

"Nein… Bruder… No more sex for a while… the baby…" I kissed him to shut him up and ran my hands all over him, making sure to touch every inch of his beautiful body. When I released him, we were both out of breath and slightly lightheaded.

"That doesn't mean I can't touch you." I said. He just shook his head. I gave him a smoldering look and ran my fingers down his body. "I think I like you speechless." I said as I moved down, touching my lips to his dick gently.

"G-Gil!" he said urgently, tugging at my hair. I moaned and took him into my mouth. I felt him throb and I groaned, sucking lightly on him. He shuddered and clawed at my hair, moaning loudly. I bit him, sucking on him harder and moaning at his taste. "Ahg! Gilbert!" he bucked his hips into my mouth, forcing me to deep throat him, which drove us both wild. He started humping my face while I sucked on him noisily, gripping his hips hard.

When he came, I swallowed it all, sucking on his cock feverishly for more. He groaned and coiled his fingers in my hair, dragging me up to kiss me hard. He groaned at the taste of himself and he quivered. When he pulled away, both of us were breathless and covered in sweat and his cum.

"G-Gil…" he panted as we lay back down. "Fick."

"I love you too, Bruder." I said, kissing him.

"Lud?" I asked when I woke up. He was gone. I sighed and got out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, and looked for the note I knew I'd find from Ludwig. And I found it on the counter.

'Preussen, I'd like you to do something productive today. Just clean or something. Ok? Yao might come over while I'm gone, but don't worry about him. Just let him in, offer him some tea. He's a civil man, unlike yourself, so try to be gentle. Love, West.'

I snorted. Civil. I suppose you'd have to be pretty boring after 4000 years… I smirked as I looked at myself in the mirror. I bet a body like mine will give him a shock. I mean, I AM gorgeous. I bet he's seen nothing but Asian girl porn for years. I wrinkled my nose and laughed at the thought of how un-orgasmic that would be. Poor China.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I strutted over to it and opened it wide, puffing my chest out. China was short. I giggled and he cocked his head, confused. Then he noticed me naked and his face turned red.

"P-Prussia?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you naked?" he was boring holes in my cock right now, the way he was staring at it. I smirked.

"Like what you see?" he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine and nodded before attacking my mouth with his. Damn that man can kiss. He had his soft hands all over me, pressing himself to me urgently, and working that tongue like he was going to die tomorrow. He released me, his eyes wide.

"uhggn." He stuttered, backing away from me. "I-I'm sorry…" I just laughed and hugged him.

"Don't be sorry. I know I'm irresistible." I said. He laughed. He had a really cute laugh.

"You're also naked." He pointed out, kissing my throat. I shivered.

"I am." I agreed. He looked up at me, knowing we were thinking along the same lines.

"Top or bottom?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom, shoving him onto the bed.

"Top, naturally." I said, sliding off his shirt. He took care of his pants and I held out my fingers. "Suck." He took them into that delicious mouth of his and did as I bid him. I groaned as he curled his tongue around them, adding the pressure of his teeth every so often. I was ready to fuck his face by the time I decided it was enough.

I pushed a finger into his ass, loving the way his lithe body arched up underneath me. I let him get used to it while teasing his nipple before I added another finger, making him shudder. He moaned, whispering a desperate 'please' in his native language. I ignored him, scissoring him expertly before adding a third finger. He gasped and arched up, growling at me to fuck him already.

I extracted my fingers, smiling, and gripped his hips, getting ready to thrust into him, when-

"PREUSSEN!" Germany started screaming at me.

"Fick" I grumbled.

"That'd be the word." China whispered as we stared at the very angry country standing in the doorway.

10. Wish I Had Star Power Right About Now

West was seething. I don't know if I've even seen him this angry. "W-West?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Prussian? After everything that went down with me cheating, you go around my back and fuck China? You're fucked up, Gilbert." He glared at me, disgusted. I sighed.

"China, I'd suggest you leave before Ludwig decides to kill you." I said carefully, keeping my eyes glued on the blonde nation. Yao quickly left, keeping his mouth shut.

"Gilbert…" he growled low in his throat.

"Ja?"

"Do you love me? Do you care about your unborn child?" he asked, glaring at me. I swore at him.

"Of course I do! Gott, Bruder, I expected you'd know by now how much I fucking love you! How much I fucking care!" I snapped, making him flinch. "Look at that! I made you show a bit of emotion! Fucking stoic, do you know how hard it is to live with that?" He just stared at me.

"If you don't like it," he started carefully, calmly. "Then get out of my house. Become your own country. Stop leeching off your damn 'fucking stoic' brother for once!"

"Ludwig…" it hurt. It hurt that he knew my situation. "You know I can't. Or do you want me to d-die?" my lip quivered and he softened a bit.

"I'm sorry. No. Of course not, bruder. I love you." He wrapped me in his strong arms and I stood there, shaking like a leaf, crying silently into his chest. "Gil... Why were you going to have sex with another country?"

"Dunno. Spur-of-the-moment thing, I spose. China so wanted me." he sighed and set his chin on the top of my head.

"Never again, Preussen. Don't hurt me like that again. You're mine. I don't ever want to lose you." Hurt him? I have that much of an effect on him? Damn that stoic.

"You never show any goddamn emotion, Ludwig." I grumbled.

"And you never shut up." He said fondly, stroking my hair.

"Whatever, West." I said, letting him hold me. Damn stoic. Damn Nazi fucking stoic. "Fucking Nazi."

"Don't call me that." he said, monotone. I sighed.

"Sorry."

"Gilbert…"

"Was?" I asked, my voice muffled by his Nazi jacket.

"I love you."

"I know." He stiffened and I laughed. "I love you too."

"You better." He growled playfully, pinning me under his weight on the bed.

"Nein~" I whined, pushing his chest with no avail. "You're fucking heavy."

"It's all the muscle." He said, grinning at me.

"Look! There's emotion in its natural habitat. Beautiful. Look how it roams across his perfect face…" he kissed me, cutting of my horrible interpretation of the English accent.

"Beast." I gasped when he finally released me. "You could have suffocated me."

"I didn't though. That's what's important." He said. I snorted.

"Shut up, German." I said, kissing him.

"Austria? The hell are you doing here?" I stared at the violet-eyed man. He smoothed back his hair.

"To apologize to you for my behavior towards your brother." He said formally. He looked down, as if embarrassed. It was almost cute. "Ludwig is… ah, irresistible, as you must know." I snorted and he glared at me.

"Don't be rude, Prussian." He grumbled. I shrugged.

"Ludwig is too much a neat freak to be sexy all the time, and he's stoic. No emotion is rather irritating." I said. Roderich coughed, looking down.

"I actually… like that quality in him…" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's mine." I told him bluntly. He flushed.

"I know. I won't try to steal him from you."

"Better not." I kept a serious face before grinning idiotically at him. "Aright. I'll stop plotting your imminent death as long as you stay away from West."

"Plotting…?"

"Just agree, Austria." I said hastily. "You need to go soon."

"Um… ok…" I pushed him out the door a little more-than-subtle-y and then sighed, sinking into the couch for a nap.

"Preussen…. Open your sexy eyes so I can see your face when I bury myself into you…" I snapped awake, staring into the annoying smirking face of my brother. He was fucking with me and I didn't like it. So I smirked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him down so I could attack his mouth.

He was rather flustered when I let him go. "That'll teach you." I said, laughing at him. He scowled and pushed me down roughly on the couch. "The hell?"

"I'll teach you to be cocky." He growled, shoving his hands down my pants. I yelped and attached my hands to his wrists, clinging to him.

"Fick, bruder…" I growled as he started pumping me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear as he kept slowly giving me a hand job.

"In less than five seconds, I'm going to have you begging for my dick in you." I moaned at his words and bucked my hips into his hand. I clung to him, moaning his name as he kept torturing me. "What do you want, Gil?"

"I wanna… fuck you…" I moaned when he squeezed me. He shook his head.

"Nein. I'm topping tonight." He removed his hand from my pants and then ripped them off right before my shirt. I tried for his shirt, but he pinned my hands over my head. I growled at him, struggling a bit.

"I want…" I whined. He ran his nails down my chest and I arched up, moaning.

"I don't really care what you want at this point, Gilbert." He grabbed my cock and my breath hitched in my throat. "This isn't about what you want." He pulled it and I groaned, bucking my hips up helplessly.

"Just shut up, West. Shut up and bury your dick in me before I decide to overpower you and fuck your brains out." I growled at him. He seemed a little surprised. But he lifted my leg over his shoulder and probed my entrance. I whined and quivered in anticipation. "Bitte…"

"Please what?" he grinned. I felt him brush my throbbing hole a few more times. I groaned and squirmed.

"Fick mich!" I demanded. He smirked and thrusted into me hard, making me moan and cling to him.

"Sie werden für mich, Bruder schreien" he whispered in my ear.

"You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you~" I sang as I made some food. I felt West's arms wrap around my waist.

"You better not sing that song anymore, bruderlein. I might have to do that to you." He breathed in my ear. I shrugged him off.

"Get. I'm busy." I grunted. I smirked and started singing 'Closer' while shaking my hips to it. He slapped my ass and I yelped in surprise. "The hell?"

"Quit being a tease." He growled.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal~" and then I was on my back on the floor and Ludwig was straddling me. "I need to finish cooking, West."

"You never cook." I grinned at him.

"You love my cooking though." He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he sighed. I laughed.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because, bruder, you always want something. And you never, ever cook unless I beg you and promise you bloody sex or you want something pretty bad." He said knowingly. I pouted.

"Deutschland, how dare you. I am not that shallow." He raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "Ok, fine, maybe I am, but you love me anyways, so shut up."

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"I want to name our child." I said.

11. Guess Who…

"Is that all?" he sighed in relief. I laughed and patted his head.

"What, did you think I'd ask you to teach me how to arm a nuclear bomb or something?" He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Something like that." he smiled. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Her? I told you, it's going to be a boy." He shook his head.

"We already determined it was going to be a girl."

"Nein! He's going to be a handsome boy with blue eyes like his mommy and silver hair like his daddy. And his name…"

"But she's going to be a beautiful girl with violet eyes and blonde hair."

"Ludwig, do not question the awesome." I said. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I am albino and a genius, Ludwig. Your argument is invalid." He smacked his forehead with his hand and groaned. I just smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm in labor."

"But…"

"Just fucking get me to the hospital, Gilbert!" It was only two weeks before his due date, but he wasn't showing as much as I thought he would. But, I drove him to the damn hospital like a good daddy and stayed by his bed while the doctors set up.

"Where is the baby going to come out of…?" I asked him. He glared at me. Well, more so than he was doing before.

"A fucking stork, Gilbert. Fuck, where do you think?" He growled. I blushed.

"Oh." and then he started screaming at me… I sighed. He was pretty hopeless.

I watch my brother give birth to my baby. It turned out to be female, with red eyes and perfect white skin. She was beautiful.

"So what are you going to name her?" He asked.

"Is the only way to get you to show emotion to put you through labor?" He paled. "Damn stoic." I laughed and kissed his nose.

"I think I'll name her…"

"Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt?" a nurse annoyingly interrupted.

"That's us." West said, sighing.

"We checked your baby over and we think she might have a low immune system, so we'd like you to be careful about germs around her until we can get better tests, ok?" She said.

"Alright." West said. He looked almost pleased for some reason. Then I realized, duh, an excuse to clean more.

"Fucking neat freak." I teased him. He ignored me and kissed his baby. OUR baby. Our little girl. I smiled at Ludwig with her. He would make such a good mother. I snorted at the thought of him in an apron, attempting to breastfeed her while cleaning something.

"Was?" he questioned, confused.

"Oh, nothing, West…" I giggled.

"Whatever."

"So what is her name going to be, Gilbert?"

"Oh, I still haven't told you, have I?" I laughed. We were sitting on the hospital bed, eating really sucky food.

"No." he pulled off his shirt and attached her to his nipple, which made me snort.

"You look so weird when you feed her, Lud. You're not built for milk." I giggled, poking his chest. It was soft instead of hard like it usually is. I laughed.

"Shut up, Gilbert." I grinned at him and leaned back, chewing on a chicken leg.

"Yes ma'am." He punched me hard, without even disturbing our child. "At's what I call talent."

"Shut up, Gilbert." He repeated.

"You're such a good mommy, Deutschland."

"Gilbert! I'm warning you…"

"But Ludwiga might get hurt in the process. We don't want that." he froze.

"Ludwiga…?"

"Yup."

"Nein." He glared at me.

"I was kidding."

"Better be." He grumbled. I giggled.

"I like Gilberta better anyways." I jumped up and took off before he had time to hit me, laughing. He ended up tackling me after handing our baby to a nurse and kissing her little face. What a good mommy.

"Prussia…" he growled.

"You're crushing my internal organs, just so you know." I whined, struggling to get him off. Goddamn stoic was heavy.

"Prussia. I just went through six hours of labor and listened to you bitch for two of those hours. I. Am. Not. In. The. Fucking. Mood."

"Chill, Deutschland. I'm just kidding with you. I actually think we should name her-"

"Gentlemen, please get off of the floor and each other… We have children here…" a doctor was standing over us, furrowing his eyebrows at us disapprovingly. Ludwig got that look on his face and I patted his chest.

"Relax, Lud… Don't do anything stupid…" I growled in his ear. "Remember our daughter…" He sighed and got off of me before pulling me up.

"Keep your mouth shut for the rest of the time here, and I won't kill you and bury you in the backyard when we get home." He said, his expression blank and hard. I sighed.

"Can I at least say what I want her name to be?" I asked. He shrugged, lifting the baby from the nurse's arms.

"Go ahead. I've only been waiting forever." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Astrid." He seemed mildly surprised. He looked at her and smiled.

"Astrid… I like it." he said, kissing her nose. I almost squealed at how cute they were.

"You're cute, Ludwig~" I hugged him, kissing our baby on the forehead.

We were sitting at home, finally relaxing after fighting with Astrid to get her to sleep, when the fucking doorbell rang. Ludwig looked like he wanted to throw knives at our visitor. I sighed and walked to the door.

"What the hell…?" I asked when I opened the door. Russia. It was Ivan. "What's up?"

"I want you back, Gilbert."

12. WTF.

I stared at the Russian for a second. "Was?"

"I want you back!" he wrapped his long arms around me. "He shouldn't have you. You belong with me. I love you." I pulled away from him gently.

"Ivan, I can't. Ludwig…" he clamped his hand over my mouth and pulled me against him, holding me so I couldn't talk or move. Fuck.

"Don't say his name. Don't ever speak his name around me." he said, pouring white hot hate into the words. "I'll kill him if that's what it takes!"

"Gilbert? Who's at the fucking door? Astrid is still asleep. They're damn-" he froze when he saw me and Ivan. His expression was blank, but I could see that he was about to explode. "Ivan…."

"L-Ludwig…" he stuttered, staring at him.

"Release Gilbert, Ivan. Before I decided you don't need to live anymore." He said, dead calm. It almost scared me.

"West…" I said when the bigger country let me go. Germany grabbed me and pulled me to his side, holding me tightly. Ivan looked pissed. And a little sad.

"Who do you choose, Prussia? Who was there for you when that asshole cheated on you with that obsessive piano freak Austria? Who did whatever you asked for the few years you were under my roof when we put up the Berlin wall?" Ivan said, boring holes in me with those violet eyes of his.

"Well, you did those things, Ivan. But you're my best friend. I don't love you like that. I love you as a friend. I love Ludwig as a lover." I wrapped my arms around my brother to prove the point further. The German growled and pulled me closer. Ivan looked like I just ripped out his heart and ate it in front of him.

"Fine. If that's what you choose, then whatever. But don't expect me to let it go. I will get you back, Prussia. You'll be part of me again." He said before walking off.

"Fuckin Russian…" Ludwig growled under his breath. I patted his hand and closed the door.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anybody, ok?" I said, touching his face. His eyes kinda glazed over and he just stared at me for a second before regaining composure. "Damnit Ludwig. Can't you show emotion to me? Your only brother? And the father of your baby?"

"I'm sorry." He said, his face blank. I sighed.

"You show emotion around her." he just stared at me, looking mildly surprised.

"You're… Jealous… of our child?" he asked. I turned away from him.

"Nein. I just think that you should let me see that beautiful expression you make when you're with her, but when you're with me. Sie sollten mich nur jetzt anschauen." He sighed and drew me into a hug.

„Sie sind das einzige das ich anschaue jetzt, Preußen."

"Why is she not sleeping anymore?" I whined as I picked Astrid up from her crib while she screamed at me.

"Just take care of her, Preussen." He grunted at me. I pouted and Astrid giggled and tugged on my lip. I looked at her and she smiled, pulling on my lip more.

"Ludwig, I think she's going to be more like me than you…" I said, walking into the living room. He snorted at the sight of her attempting to rip off my lip, and shrugged.

"If it makes her happy." I face-palmed and Astrid giggled, her little red eyes glinting. I laughed at her natural mischievousness and lifted her above my head. cackling. She squealed and squirmed in my hands. Ludwig just watched.

"Now you'll get it, my pretty!" I said, wicked witch style. She squealed again, laughing her adorable baby laugh and I almost squealed myself. Gott, she was cute. "Shall we fly to the moon, Asteroid?" I started making sound effects of a spaceship and 'flew' her around, making her laugh and squeal. I heard Ludwig laugh and I stopped to stare at him. Germany doesn't laugh much, if you didn't already draw this conclusion.

"You two are adorable." He said, giving me that real smile he gets whenever his baby is around. I loved it.

"Well, I know I am. Where do you think she gets it?' I grinned and he rolled his eyes. I sat on his lap, making Astrid giggle and touch her mommy's face. "Of course, she gets a little from you too, West."

"Naturally." He smirked. He leaned up and kissed my cheek. He could be sweet sometimes. It was just rare. Astrid pulled at the German's shirt and whined. We both laughed and Ludwig took it off so he could feed her. It was still odd, even though he's been doing it for a month and a half now.

"Hey, Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"I love you." He blinked at me, mildly surprised.

"I love you too." And then I lost myself in his kiss.

"Russia hasn't bothered us in a while." Ludwig commented. We were laying in bed, relaxing. Astrid was finally asleep.

"He's probably building a new nuclear weapon to kill you with." I shrugged. He rolled onto me and I blinked at him.

"He won't win. I won't let him." I kissed him hard, swallowing down the urge to cry. I knew what Russia was capable of. I knew. I didn't want to. But I knew.

"I know." I whispered.

"…."

"Gilbert."

"Ivan…"

"I've come to take you home."

"I AM home…" he just scowled at me. "Ivan, stop… please? I don't want anyone getting hurt." He smiled. That fucking Russia smile that always gave me the chills. He said two words. Two words that made me want to strangle the life out of him, my best friend. Two words that made me actually afraid.

"Too late."

13. Slit The Throat, Crush The Windpipe, Destroy The Heart

"I'll fucking kill you." I said, snarling. "What did you do to them?"

"Нет. I didn't do anything to them. They aren't the ones that are hurt."

"Was?" I was confused.

"You hurt me, Gilbert. Or did you think I don't have a heart because I can torture people without a second thought, kill someone without remorse, watch someone suffer for my own pleasure?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I do, Prussia. I do have one." He took my hand and pressed it to his chest. "See?"

"Yes, Ivan. Did you ever think it would hurt both me and Ludwig if you ended up taking me? Because it would. I love Ludwig just as much as you love me. And we just had a baby. I couldn't ever leave him. It would make us both suffer." I told him. It seemed to hit him finally.

"They aren't hurt. Just so you know. I haven't touched them at all yet. They're just locked in my basement." He shrugged.

"In your basement." I repeated, deadpan. That fucking Russian.

"Yeah. Here." He handed me some keys and walked off. "You won't see me for a while."

"Ludwig?" I said, looking around through all the cells. I mostly saw twisted, bloody bodies mangled in strange ways that only the Russian could have come up with.

"Gilbert?" I heard his voice a little ways off and ran past the cells looking for him.

"Yeah, It's me." I said finally, stopping to catch my breath. "Where are you, Lud?"

"You sound close…" He said, almost dreamlike.

"Ludwig! West! Where are you?" I asked again, jogging towards where I heard his voice.

"East…" I found him, curled around our daughter, his eyes glazed over, shivering violently. She was sleeping.

"West… Oh gott…" I opened the cage and pulled him out, checking all his vitals. He was freezing. He was only in his boxers, and it was cold down here. "Fuck Ludwig, how did he manage to get you this bad?"

"East? C-can I have a kiss before I go?" he asked weakly. The giant country broke him. He broke my West. I forced myself not to cry. German's don't cry. And then I saw Ludwig's tears. I wiped them off angrily.

"No, West. You're a fucking German. And G-German's don't cry. D-don't leave me now, West." He opened his dull blue eyes to look at me. No life in them at all. I swallowed hard.

"I… love you, East…" his head fell back gently and he closed his eyes again.

"No…" I let myself cry now. My brother… my everything…

"Take…care of… Astrid…" he whispered. I held him close and kissed his face, my tears making it wet.

"I will, West. You can trust me… But don't leave me here, West. You can't…" I saw his pale blue lips turn up into a smile. A beautiful, sad smile.

"That… was for you only, East…" he whispered. "Just like you wanted."

14. Overfreeze

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Thank you." He looked at me, confused.

"For what?"

"For not leaving." I said, trying not to choke. I almost lost him. I had to carry him and Astrid all the way to the hospital and I almost exhausted myself to death. I fell asleep once I put them down, and the doctors and nurses apparently freaked out.

"I'd never leave you, Gilbert. Have more faith in your brother than that." he said uneasily. We both knew he was ready to give it all up then. His fingers were still cold. Not white anymore, but cold.

"Where did they take Astrid?" I asked. He bit at his lip.

"I tried to keep her warm… She might die, Gilbert." I stared at him blankly. The words didn't register in my head.

"What..?" I asked slowly. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Our baby might die, Gilbert." He said softly. NO. He couldn't have said it… He couldn't have said that our Astrid might… die…

"No… She… she's strong… She'll live, Ludwig. She's a German. She doesn't cry, remember? Even when she falls down, she never makes a sound. She'll make it. Have faith in her." I said. He sighed and pulled me to him.

"Just hold me for a while, Gilbert. I miss you holding me…" he buried his face in my neck and I wrapped my arms around him. And I held him.

"Um, Misters Beilschmidt? A nurse woke us up. I was still holding Ludwig. "Your baby is ok now. She's still a little low in her body temperature, but she's pretty stable. She'll definitely live. How are you feeling now, Mister Ludwig?" she asked, glancing at her clipboard.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. She nodded.

"Your baby is in the room next to yours on the left." she said, walking out.

"I'll go check on her." I said, smoothing Ludwig's hair. He nodded and I let go of him and walked into the room Astrid was in. She was sitting in the hospital crib, her arms folded, stubbornly out of her blankets. A nurse was trying to get her under some, but she refused them and shoved them off of her. Smart and stubborn as a baby, I can't wait till she's an adult. She'll be a genius.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked, sighing as she gave up.

"Yep." I took the blankets and wrapped them around Astrid before picking her up. She squirmed a bit, but she behaved. The nurse groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"She's an angel in your arms. Anyone else, she fights and whines. Why doesn't she cry?" she asked.

"Her parents are just as stubborn and strong." I said, playing with my baby's hair. I walked out and back into Ludwig's room. His face lit up when he saw her.

"My strong little Astrid." He said, smiling. I put her into his arms and she smiled and put her little hands on his chest. He surprised me by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me down with them. I laughed.

"And my big brother." He said, kissing my cheek.

"I'm happy to be home finally. I got sick of the damn hospital food." I said as we stretched out on the couch with Astrid.

"Well, the man who cooked for the patients was English…" Ludwig said, grinning at me. We both laughed.

"Damn England for having no taste buds!" I said. Ludwig smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "What's that for?"

"For being here." He mumbled, pressing his face into my hair.

"We need to do something about Russia." Ludwig pressured. I sighed.

"He's my best friend… I don't know what to even think of him now…"

"You could love me." Ivan's soft voice made us all freeze. How the fuck did he get in? Ludwig voiced my question and the larger country cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? The door was open." He said.

"But… we locked it when we came home…" Ludwig stared at him. The Russian stared back. I nudged Germany and reminded him quietly what happened to England's cursed chair when Ivan sat in it.

"I came in before you got home." He smiled innocently. He was a strange country.

"Ok, Ivan? Could you do me a little favor?" I got up and led him into the kitchen as Ludwig continued to glare daggers into his back.

"Anything for you, Prussia." He said, sliding his fingers over my face. I ignored his touch.

"You need to stop. Ludwig and the baby don't deserve this. Maybe I do, but not them. So leave them alone. I swear, Russia, if you touch them ever again, I'll kill you." I said seriously. He got this strange expression on his face, and I realized it was pain. Ivan? Showing pain? Showing discomfort in pain? He must really love me.

"What if I touch you again?" he breathed in my ear, tracing my nipple with his finger lightly. I forced back a moan.

"Then I'll kill you." Ludwig walked in, looking strangely sexy. Ah. He had a cocky air about him. I liked it.

"Will you now? German, I'm far stronger than you. If I want Prussia, then I'll take him. I don't want to force him because I do love him, but I will just to show you my power." He said. It was really the first time I've seen Ivan even vaguely agitated. Ludwig snarled at him and looked ready to rip out his throat.

"Don't test me in my own house, Russian." He snapped. Woah. Germany looked hella sexy when he was being protective. Hot damn. Ivan smiled at him, turning around to walk out.

"If you ever tire of the stoic, Gilbert, I'm always here. For now, I'll leave quietly. Maybe I won't come back, if that's what you want, Prussia."

"Yes. That's exactly what I want." I forced out. "We can't be friends anymore if you're going to be like this."

"Ok, Gilbert." He said simply as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I slumped into my brother, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Lud." I breathed. He kissed the top of my head.

"Don't be."

15. Leaving

I stood at the foot of his bed -our bed- and stared at it, trying to figure out how West gets his blankets so tight. I snorted. I knew that's not why I was here. West had to go to war and he left me and fucking Piano-lover Austria to keep the house standing.

"Prussia? I made some lunch for us. Also, Italy has decided to come over to visit so he'd like to know if we have any pasta…" Austria called. I snorted and shuffled downstairs. I really, really hated Italy, but West liked him, so I couldn't destroy him.

"Italy, why are you here?" I asked as I sat down in front of my plate of food. Austria can't really cook, but it's better than nothing I guess.

"Ve~ I came over to see Doitsu off, but he already left." my eye twitched when he said his nickname for my brother, but I ignored it.

"And you're still here why?" I shoveled in a mouthful of food. The Italian looked confused for a second, like he actually was realizing that I didn't want him here.

"I was helping Austria cook." He said, sitting down. I really hated him… He started babbling while he ate, and I came up with different ways to tear him apart.

"Roderich." I acknowledged finally. He made a face at me and I smirked. "Do you miss my brother's cock as much as I do?"

"That's…" he blushed a deep shade of crimson that could've matched my eyes. I leaned closer to him.

"I'm better than West, Austria… Where do you think he learned it from? Big brother." I smirked. His expression was so priceless. And, as I figured, Italy was completely oblivious.

"P-Prussia…" he stuttered, looking nervous and a bit flustered. I gave him a seductive smile and he swallowed hard.

"Ja, Österreich?" I purred. He stood up, grabbed my arm, dragged me out of the room, and slammed me against the wall, attacking my mouth with his, to my surprise. I groaned and pressed my lower body to his, grinding slightly into him. He released me, looking shocked.

"I…"

"Just shut up and get me to the bedroom, Österreich." I commanded. He wasted no time picking me up and hurling me onto Ludwig's bed (how ironic). I smirked. "Do you like it when I call you that, haustier?"

"Ja I do, Preussen." He growled in my ear, running his hands roughly up my chest. I grinned and slid a hand down his pants. He froze. "P-preussen…"

"Do you want more, Roddy?" I taunted quietly, stroking his cock lightly. He was busy moaning and holding onto my arm for dear life to answer. I pumped him harder, growling in his ear, "I asked DO you want MORE?"

"J-ja.. Preussen…" he whispered, moaning helplessly. I squeezed him and he arched up, gasping my name.

"I can't hear you, Roderich." I said calmly. He whined and bucked his hips into my hand

"Ja, Gilbert…" he said a little louder. I pulled a cock ring out of my back pocket and slid it on him, to his dismay, and squeezed him harder.

"First of all, call me master." I smirked. "Second of all, I'm going to make you scream."

"Bitte…" he breathed as I pumped his dick faster.

"Please WHAT?" I demanded, leaning foreward to bite his neck. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

"FUCK me!" he gasped out. I smirked and flipped him onto his chest on the bed, giving his clothed ass a smack. He groaned. I jerked down his pants and my own before holding my fingers to him.

"Suck." I commanded him. He gave me this mischievous look that was really hot and smirked at me.

"Yes, master." He said before taking them into his mouth and letting out a moan. Gott, was that hot. He started sucking on them, taunting them with his tongue, which was going to make me lose it if he didn't hurry up. Not that I'd let him win.

"That's enough, hure." I hissed before taking my fingers out of his mouth and shoving them all into his ass hard. He yelped in surprise and groaned.

"That fuckin hurt, Prussia…" he whined. I smirked and leaned up close to his ear, shoving my fingers into him deeper.

"You haven't seen pain yet, slave." I hissed as he bit at his lip and moaned. I took out my fingers, causing a lovely whimper from him at the lost and then slammed into him, making him arch up and open his mouth to scream, but I clamped my hand over it. "Don't wanna alert Italien…" He just glared at me.

"Fucking…" he didn't get to finish that thought because I rammed into him again, avoiding his prostate on purpose. He gasped and bit at his lip to keep from screaming. His eyes were tearing up, to my delight. I dug my nails into his hips and slammed into him again, faster, harder. He moaned and clutched at the sheets, trying hard to suppress his voice while I tried to get him to use it.

"Say, Roddy…" I said, slamming into him viciously. "Bet Ludwig was never this rough…" the larger country just groaned and bucked his hips. I grabbed his dick and started pumping it in sync with my thrusts. He started moaning louder and shuddered, gasping my name.

"G-Gil! I'm c-close..!" he whined, desperately clawing at the sheets. I grinned and leaned over him, pushing into him as deep as possible and pumping his dick hard.

"Come for me, Roddy." I hissed at him. He gasped and moaned loudly before coming all over Ludwig's sheets and my hand. I offered the hand to him and he just stared at it, confused. "Clean it up, Österreich." He moaned and sucked and licked my hand until it was clean and then I patted his ass and slumped onto the bed beside him. He laid down and I giggled as he noticed the wet sticky substance he was laying on.

"Fucking…" he muttered. I laughed.

"You can take a shower later, Roddy." I said. I closed my eyes, my body humming happily. And then it dawned on me. What the hell did I just do?

"Italy, why are you still here?" I asked as me and Austria sat down at the table.

"Oh, where did you guys take off to, Prussia? Ve~ I missed you." And I want to stab you in the eye for being brainless and liking my brother.

"Oh, nowhere. We were just talking in the bedroom." Austria was drinking water when I said it, and he sprayed it as he choked. I arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not very graceful, are you, Österreich?" I smirked.

"Shut up, Preussen." He said, wiping his mouth. I laughed and put my feet up on the table.

"Tight ass." I commented. He choked again, glaring at me as he coughed. I suppressed a giggle. He was so funny to tease. At least with Ludwig he just blushed and ignored me.

"Are you saying you have a loose ass?" he said, giving me a slight smirk. I leaned towards him to breathe in his ear a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his face turned crimson and I giggled. "We match, Österreich. Your face and my awesome eyes."

"Just shut up, Prussia…" he looked a bit flustered. I smirked. I wasn't about to give him anymore either. Oh, the fun I'm going to have while West is gone…

"Prussia, if you breathe in my ear one more time…" he was pretty horny already and it's only been a few hours of my discreet teasing.

"What did you say, Aus?" I asked innocently, yawning. He grumbled and I could've sworn he moved his hand down to his crotch. "What are you doing, Roddy?"

"Nothing." I eyed him sideways. Now I could see he was rubbing himself through his pants. Oh that's rich.

"Liar." I hissed in his ear. He froze and let out a whine. "Uh uh, Aus, nothing to taint Italy's young mind…" Not that the Italian was paying attention. He was busy cooking pasta. As usual.

"Prussia… I'm going to drag your hot ass to the bedroom and ravage you if you don't leave me alone…" he hissed at me. My dick twitched at the thought, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm kinda tired actually…" I yawned and stood up, brushing his thigh as I got up. Apparently, he liked that, because he stood up and grabbed my arm. I whined. "Roddy, I'm tired, lemme alone…"

"No." he said, his voice dripping with lust. "You fucking tease…" I pulled away from him, making a face.

"I'm going to bed." I said, walking off to my room. He let out an exasperated groan/whine and took off to the bathroom. I chuckled and locked my door behind me so he wouldn't rape me in my sleep.

That man would be so sexually frustrated by the time Ludwig gets home and lets him off house duty. I grinned as I curled up on my bed. I get a whole two months to torment Roderich. And come up with ways to murder Italy silently.

"Ve~ Gilbert! I made breakfast!" that fucking Italian was knocking very loudly on my door. I shuffled to the door and opened it, picking up my baseball bat from beside my door.

"Now's not the best time, Italien…" I growled, letting him see a bit of the bat. His face paled and he disappeared like a good idiot. I went back to bed.

"Where's my fucking food?" I demanded as I came downstairs. I saw Austria ferociously defiling Italy on the table. I stared hard at them for a few minutes. "Roddy, could you please do that somewhere else?" they froze and looked over at me.

"Uhn.." Roderich managed to spit out.

"I'm just going to ask you to burn that table and buy us a new one…" I walked out of the room. Fucking Italy. Ruins everything. Man, Roderich going two months of my torment and no sex? That spells hot mess like nothing else. And just for my entertainment.

"Hey, Ludwig~ I didn't know when you'd call-"

"Prussia, shut up for a second. I'm going out to the front lines. I don't know…" he paused, like he was… holding back the urge to cry? "If I'll be back…"

"Don't fucking say that, West. You will be back. Don't leave me alone with Italy and Austria! I'd end up killing them both or committing suicide." I whined into the phone. If West… died…

"Gilbert, mein bruder, listen to me. If I don't come back… I want you to take over Germany. Make it the Prussian Empire. Raise our child to remember me." I stared at the wall blankly.

"L-Ludwig… Don't fucking ever leave me… Don't ever force me into that situation. I'm…" I swallowed down my tears. I wouldn't cry. "Not as strong as you."

"You used to be, Prussia. You can do it again. I believe in you."

"West! Fucking… Gah." I said stubbornly. "How will our daughter grow up to be a tight ass like her mommy? I can't grow her as good as you can, Ludwig. She needs you. I-I need you…" I admitted. He was silent for a minute.

"I'll do my best, Gilbert."

16. Hate

Fucking… I hate everything right now. Fucking West. He can't leave me. He can't not come back to his lover and child. I won't let him. I'll drag him home if I have to. Through all the bullets and grenades and… Ok, maybe I'll send Austria.

But I hate Austria too. I hate him just because. I hate Italy, even more than I used to, because West told me to tell him he said hi. What an asshole. I hate Russia because he won't fucking leave me alone.

The only one I don't hate is Astrid. She's staying with America right now, because he volunteered to babysit her with England, but I think his real reason is so he can play with her toys and be with England. He isn't the most subtle…

Well, I finally got Austria and Italy to get the hell out of my house for the day. But I wasn't feeling too awesome. I missed West. It made me kinda depressed when he wasn't here. I loved him so damn much.

I was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Nothing to do but pine for my brother… Damn him. I sat up and grabbed the phone, dialing his number I knew by heart. I held my breath as it rang, but had to let it out after a while.

"Gil?" his voice was wavering, like he was crying or something. Ludwig didn't cry…

"Ja. It's me."

"Gott, I miss you, Gilbert. I hate it. There's no… order. No mercy. No organization at all. Just uniforms and shooting. That's all this war is." He said.

"I miss you too." I spit out after a little while of awkward silence. "When are you coming home?"

"Not for a while, Gil. They still want to launch a few more attacks before…" he trailed off as his voice cracked.

"…Before what?" I was pretty sure I already knew…

"Before we all die."

Damn Ludwig. Can't fucking die. I absolutely forbid it. I told him so too. I told him if he died there, I would hang myself here. He was shocked, naturally. His awesome big brother shouldn't fall apart like that.

I sighed. I couldn't wait until he got home…

~Time lapse~

"Gilbert?"

"What do you want, Russia?" I sighed. The big country decided to put me in his basement. Three days before Ludwig was due home. Fucker.

"Why don't you say my name anymore?" he pouted.

"Because. You don't really deserve it, do you? Kidnapping me? You're sometimes such a child, Russland. You can't get what you want so you throw a tantrum and then take it by force anyways." I snapped. He was taken aback by my outburst. He narrowed his violet eyes. Shit.

"Well, Gilbert…" he raked his nails down my chest. "If I'm such a child, why would I be able to do this?" he lowered his mouth to my nipple and turned me into a writhing mess.

"N-nein, Russia… please…" I struggled against the chains holding me to the chair.

"You better fight more than that. I'm going to take you. I'm going to ravage you until you forget that damn brother of yours!" He tore at my pants and I groaned at the friction, to my horror.

"I'm chained to a fucking chair!" I growled at him. He smiled at me. That evilly innocent smile that sent chills up my spine.

"Then I get to ravage you."

17. Germany To The Rescue- Hopefully.

"West? I need saving… Russia…" I whispered into the phone. Russia had just got through 'ravaging' me for the hundredth time in three days, and he had fallen asleep.

"What? Speak up Gilbert, damnit." He practically yelled. I gritted my teeth and looked around, hoping no one heard.

"Russia kidnapped me, West." I said a little louder. "Come save me damnit."

"Save you? I think You don't need saving…" Russia's silky voice in my ear made my blood run cold. He took the phone away.

"West! Russia's trying to rape me!" I screamed as Ivan put the phone down. He got this scary ass look on his face and started dragging me down the hallway. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…

~Ludwig's POV~

When I heard my brother scream 'Russia' and 'rape' in the same sentence, everything clicked into place. That Ivan must have stolen him. I rounded up a few other countries to help me raid the larger's house. He'd regret ever touching my Gilbert.

I came up with a brilliant strategy to get into the house without being seen, and it worked, kinda. I had to knock Lithuania unconscious. Italy and I snuck through the east wing of the Russian's home, while Austria and Japan went to the west. We had our phones on us, so either team could alert the other of my brother's whereabouts. I had my gun out and Italy was carrying a white flag, as usual.

And then we heard the scream. It was definitely Gilbert, but it was a different kind of scream then I'm used to. It was full of pain. Ivan was hurting my masochistic brother to the point where he didn't like it anymore. Italy took off running in the opposite direction and I sighed at his virtual worthlessness and rant towards the strangled screams of my Gilbert.

What I saw surprised me, to say the least.

~Gilbert's POV~

"Russia… w-what are you doing with that?" I eyed the strange toy in his hand and shuddered at the thought of where he might put it. The larger country smirked.

"This is your punishment for calling Ludwig." He pressed a button and the already-pointy bumps all over it were pushed outwards more as small spikes. Fuck. He pressed it against my entrance and I shuddered, trying not to moan. Oh it was going to hurt so bad. He violently pushed it in, tearing sensitive skin. I let out a scream of pain and arched up, trying to get away from the sharp pain inside me.

"N-nein!" I begged, fighting against the handcuffs. Ivan ignored me, shoving the toy in deeper. I screamed again, tears streaming down my face. Oh fuck it hurt. I could feel that I was bleeding. I twisted, trying hard to get away from it. I pinched my eyes closed as he ripped it out of my ass and shoved it back in, roughly. My head spun and I saw black specs floating about my vision. He twisted the toy and everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on. I didn't feel any more pain. I just felt lightheaded. I didn't see anything.

"Gilbert… Don't leave me yet…" a familiar voice said to me, from far away. I smiled when I realized it was Ludwig.

"You came to save me…" I whispered before passing out.

~Ludwig's POV~

"Oh fuck, Gilbert." I said as I saw his cloudy crimson eyes close.

"You came to save me…" he said before going unconscious. I bit my lip as I looked at all the blood on the sheets. He lost so much… I wrapped him in my coat and picked him up gently, holding his pale body bridal style. I had knocked Ivan unconscious after a little fight, with the help of Austria, and I had to take that horrible object out of my Gilbert. He hadn't even acknowledged I had done anything. Didn't flinch or arch in pain. Nothing. I had panicked, naturally. So now I was carrying him out of Russia's house, wincing as I saw blood drip every so often from him.

Gilbert's in the emergency room now. I told the doctors everything and they said he should be ok after he heals and they replace some of his blood. I paced the waiting room impatiently, growling at every nurse who told me I should sit down. Fuck if I'm going to sit down while my brother is in the emergency room unconscious.

I ended up staying the night. I didn't sleep much. Didn't expect to.

"Fuck you, West. Fuck you and your damn war! I hate you, you fucking Nazi!" he screamed at me, tears streaming from his beautiful red eyes. He then got this horrible, demented look on his face and he took out his pocket knife calmly, way too calmly, and slid the blade out. He looked up at me mischievously and brought it down to his wrist.

"No." I commanded, glaring at him. "Don't fucking mess around like that."

"Who says I'm messing around, West? You hurt me, I hurt you. Simple as that." he snapped, ripping the knife viciously through his skin. He winced and I shuddered, gaping at him disbelievingly. Blood gushed from the wound and he stared at it for a second before slitting his wrist again. He moaned a little from the pain and I squirmed, closing my eyes. I couldn't see my brother do that to himself.

"Please…" I whispered.

"What the hell are you doing, West?! Open your fucking eyes and watch like a man! This is exactly what you did to me when you ran off to the war. I imagined you dying at least a hundred different ways, seeing you scream in pain after getting some limb blown off every time I close my fucking eyes, dream of when those people come to my doorstep and tell me that you're fucking dead!" he screamed, slashing viciously at his wrist. I couldn't take anymore, I slapped the knife out of his hand and crushed him to my chest, burying my face in his soft hair.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." I breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as me." he sniffed as he stabbed me in the back with the same knife he was hurting himself with.

18. Just A DREAM.

Gilbert

I yawned and opened my eyes. What? Oh. Right. I was in the hospital. I felt a little high off the drugs they were pumping into me. I seriously had to pee and did not feel awesome. At all. So I swung myself out of bed and landed neatly in a pile of drugged human on the floor. I groaned and lifted myself up with my weak arms and legs.

"Where's fucking West when you need him…" I grumbled. I took a deep breath and screamed: "WEST!" Nothing. I tried again and this time, a very sleepy looking Ludwig walked in the room.

"The fuck?" he grumbled. He looked pale. Like, really pale.

"You alright, Lud?" I asked. He eyed me strangely and I realized I was still on my hands and knees on the floor. "I have to piss." I informed him. He made a face and rubbed his eyes before helping me to my feet and leading me to the bathroom.

"Do I have to hold your dick for you, Gilbert?" he said sarcastically. I grinned at him.

"Watch it, West. I'm pretty high. I might just have you hold my dick for a while." I smirked at him suggestively and earned myself an eye roll. I made him stay and hold me up until I was done, and then he stayed and cuddled up to me when I lay back down. He coiled his arms around me and I closed my eyes and smiled happily. He kissed me and then my head started spinning. I giggled.

"I love you, West." I sighed.

"I love you too, Gilbert."

Ludwig

It was just a dream, idiot. Gilbert would never do that. He loves you just as you do him.

I sighed and set my chin on Gilbert's head. My high brother was asleep, snoring loudly, naturally, but he was still cute. Just a dream, I told myself. Just a bad dream…

~time lapse~

Gilbert

I was happy to be off the drugs and back home. West was acting really weird. Sweeter than usual. Not ignoring me as much. Not that I was complaining. I liked West's attention.

"Gilbert, come here." Ludwig commanded. I walked into the bedroom where his voice sounded from. And then I stared at him. Was he really wearing…?

"West…? Are you really…?" I stared at him. The amount of skin that was shown was just not West. It was fucking hot, and I had a boner, but it wasn't him.

"Just for you, Gilbert." He purred. He was wearing… Oh gott… his Nazi jacket and a dog collar. That's it. I was practically drooling. But I was Prussia. Prussia is too awesome to drool.

"Ludwig…" I breathed.

"Come here, Gil. I want…" he slid forward onto his belly sexily, running his hands all over him. I gaped at him, not believing West, Mr. uptight, was doing… THIS…. "You to ravage me."

"Uhhng." I sputtered, staring at him. He licked his lips and fluttered his eyes closed as he flipped onto his back and rubbed himself, groaning low in his throat.

"Please… Gil…" And there lay my delicious brother, eyes closed, mouth open, hand on his dick, his Jacket splayed around him, covered in sweat, begging me to fuck him. I was out of my clothes and straddling him without a second thought. I ran my hands over his chest and he arched under my touch, groaning. "Gilbert… Preussen…"

"Sh, Pet." I purred, stroking under his chin. He bit at his lip and looked at me from under his eyelashes. Oh gott, so sexy. I voiced this and slid my hand down his thigh, curling my fingers under it to lift his leg over my shoulder. I smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "What do you want, Pet?"

"Ugh, you master…" he whimpered, clawing at my back. Oh I loved that. I probed his entrance with my throbbing head and we both groaned. "Nein… no teasing… bitte…Meister…"

"I want you to scream my name when you come, Pet." I commanded as I thrusted into him. He threw his head back and groaned, dragging his nails down my back. I groaned and buried myself in him again and he moaned my name.

"Mmmn, fick Lud… sot tight…" I moaned in his ear. I thrusted again, harder, aiming for his prostate. He spasmed and arched up, moaning my name beautifully.

"Gilbert!" he gasped as I bit at the inside of his thigh while I thrusted into him. I groaned and hit his prostate harder, making him shudder and tilt his head back to scream my name. I groaned and came into him, my thrusts slowing down and getting choppier. He came not long after me, screaming my name and bucking his hips. I collapsed onto his chest, panting hard.

"Lud…" I breathed, kissing his face. "You were amazing…" he gave me a smile and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Gilbert…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Bruder." I said.

"Hey, Ludwig?" I traced designs on his chest.

"Ja?" he hummed, watching me with only one eye open.

"What's going on in that blonde head of yours?" I tapped his forehead and he cracked a smile.

"I'm thinking about this dream I had when you were in the hospital." He replied.

"Hmm. And what went on in this dream?"

"You…" he trailed off, biting at his lip. He looked like he was about to cry. He wouldn't cry though. He had too much pride for that. "You were cutting yourself to hurt me… and then you killed me…" I laughed a bit and hugged him tightly.

"I'd never hurt you, Ludwig. Never purposely unless you hurt me to that extent first. So you have nothing to worry about." I reassured him. He sighed. I kissed his forehead.

Ludwig

Gilbert was really not the best at reassurement.

19. Songs To Slit Your Wrists To

He had to go back. I haven't left my room in a few days, because I don't have anything to cover up the marks on my wrist. Well, they're all the way up my arm, but it's not like it matters. But it does matter, Gilbert. Ludwig would have said, giving me that rare expression when the stoic actually shows pain.

I closed my eyes and groaned, flopping back on my bed. Things were a lot easier before we were like this. Before our love was this much, this strong. Stupid West. He always made things difficult. I flipped over on my bed and turned on my radio. Amour by Rammstein came on and I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. Stupid. Everything reminded me of him. Why did I have to be like this? I shouldn't be… _obsessed_ with my brother. And I am obsessed with him. I don't deny it.

I'm such an idiot…

I rolled off my bed and started pacing. I didn't have any energy in my legs though, and I kinda half-collapsed onto the floor. I was really fucking hungry, I realized. Stupid… body. I snorted and grabbed my phone, dialing in Austria's number.

"Gilbert… You do realize I'm just downstairs, right?" he answered, sighing.

"Do you think you could bring me some food? I'm like, really freaking weak and I can't walk…." I informed him. He sighed heavily.

"I'll be up with something for you in a little bit, Gilbert." He said. I mumbled a thank you and managed to get back onto my bed. Austria took forever to bring me food, and it took less time for me to eat it then it did for him to set it down.

"Jesus, Gilbert. Did you even taste it?" I nodded, licking a bit of sauce off my fingers. He seemed to blush a little, watching me. I snorted inwardly.

"Of course I did. It was pretty good." I said. I flopped backwards and sighed. I was still a little hungry. I closed my eyes and then opened them to Roderich straddling me. I arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you up to, Roddy?"

"I want sex. And you're going to give it to me." he said confidently.

"Oh? I don't remember giving you permission to have my dick inside of you." I said simply. "Try again tomorrow, Roddy. I'm depressed today." I said, swatting at him. He growled, but got off of me and walked out. I smirked as he left. Of course he still wanted me.

But I wanted Ludwig to want me like that, love me like I loved him. To the extent I did. Gott, I'd be so lost without him. He was everything to me, not that I'd ever admit it. No, I didn't want to be so attached to someone.

But I was. And now, I really don't regret it.

"Italian…mmmm…." I made a face when I heard Roderich moaning next door.

"Hey! Keep it down over there! Trying to sleep!" I screamed at them, glaring pointlessly at the wall.

"Ve~ sorry, Prussia!" Italy squeaked before moaning. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. I missed West. Verdammen sie es… Verdammen Sie ihn. It was all his fault. Stupid West... I heard another moan from the next room and I threw a shoe at the wall, growling.

"Shut up!" I snapped at no one in particular. But the two countries next door shut up, thank Gott. IT was going to be a long night.

The next morning, I was really fuckin cranky from lack of sleep. I felt shitty and I nearly ripped Italy's face of for saying, 'Ve~ hi Prussia!' this morning.

"Maybe you should call your brother, Gilbert. He'd be able to calm you down." Austria suggested. My eye twitched and I turned to him, growling.

"I AM calm. So fucking calm I could be a fucking pond. Go shove something up your ass for a while and shut up, Roderich." I told him. He backed off. Maybe I was a little harsh, but fuck, he kept me up half the goddamn night. I need my beauty sleep.

"Ve~ Gilbert! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" I had Italy in a headlock because he poked me. Ok, maybe I was being a little harsh.

"Seriously. Shut the hell up. I'll rape your anus with an iron bar." I hissed as I let him go. He yelped and scurried away. Yeah, a bit harsh. Oh well.

"Gilbert?" Roderich poked his head into the room cautiously.

"You better have a really good reason for speaking. I might pull a Russia and beat you with a lead pipe." Was all I said.

"Um… Ludwig's coming home in two days… Just thought you might want to know." I looked at him.

"That's good. You should probably clean the house then. Germany is a neat freak, after all." I shrugged.

"I will… Why don't you take a nap, Gil?" I glared at him.

"I don't need a nap." I snapped. He flinched.

"Gil, you're tired. Go take a nap. I'll get Italy out of the house if you do." he offered. I laughed.

"Fine, fine…" I trudged upstairs to my room and flopped onto my bed. I was out within two minutes, naturally.

~two hours later~

'_My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of my bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone…'_ I ran my razor blade across my skin, humming along to the song. _'My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone…'_

I sighed and watched myself bleed. I thought about taking some pills, but decided against it. I didn't exactly want to be around Austria while I was high as the ceiling. I sighed. Stupid Roderich. He's a horny bastard.

Someone knocked on my door and I slid my bracelet back on. No need for anyone to alert Ludwig of my… tendencies…

"The fuck do you want?" I growled.

"Don't talk to your brother like that." Ludwig stepped into the room and I stared at him. It took me a few seconds to realize it wasn't just my imagination, that he was real. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest.

"Luddy…" I purred, kissing him. "I missed you. Thought you were coming back in two days."

"Just told Roderich that so He'd clean." He chuckled, kissing me back. I laughed.

"You devious creature you." He smirked.

"Not as devious as my little wife." He said, ruffling my hair. I glared at him.

"Not your wife." I removed his hand and pushed him onto the bed, smirking. "You're mine."

"Oh really?" he arched an eyebrow. "Usually, the wife is smaller than her husband." I smacked him.

"Shutup, Ludwig. I'm definitely the dominant one here." He sniggered before flipping me under him, pinning me under his weight. Damn…muscly…

"I'm topping today, liebe." He hissed in my ear before de-clothing us both while holding me under him. I let out a moan and growled when he sniggered. "I'm going to fill you up all night, baby..."

20. Heart lock

"Become one with Russia, Da?" He smiled at me. I sighed heavily.

"Russland. I am East Germany. I will always be East Germany. Why don't you go back to stalking China?" he tilted his head like he was thinking about it.

"I do like China… But he hates me." he pouted a bit. I started to sigh and then paused. Russia. Just realized China hates him? Fuck.

"Uh, I'll be right back…I have to look at something…" I ran into the house and jumped on Ludwig, who was already in bed. The Goody-goody.

"What? Fuck Gilbert." He grumbled, pushing me off.

"But it's important!" I whined. "Russia Knows china hates him."

"Bout damn time." He started to say something else but froze. "Did you just say… Russia knows China hates him?"

"Ja, bruder. That's what I'm trying to tell you!" I bit at my lip, watching him.

"Well fuck. Do you think…?" He widened his eyes.

"No… That's impossible…" I shook my head. Russia could NOT know…. That would be bad.

"Well, he knows China hates him…. does that mean he could…?"

"Absolutely not… It's Russia, for God's sake…" we pondered the option of Russia becoming more aware of his surroundings, and realizing… things….

"Gilbert? Is everything ok?" Ivan's innocently sweet voice sounded from outside of the room.

"No." I whispered to Ludwig before saying, louder, "Ja."

"What are you doing in there?" he asked. I half expected him to break down the door with his lead pipe. But, surprisingly, he refrained from doing so. Kinda worried me.

"Talking." I said. "Luddy, we need to remove this country from our house…" The German nodded in agreement.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" he asked. We froze. Russia? Not completely clueless? What the fuck was going on?

"Of course not," I lied. Ludwig snorted softly.

"Liar," they said at the same time.

"That's creepy." I commented.

"Ja," agreed Ludwig.

"I don't think so." Ivan said, opening the door. His eyes scanned me over and then flicked over at Ludwig with disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"Ivan, get out of my house before I declare war on you." Ludwig said, glaring at him. The taller country's eyes glinted.

"There's nothing more I want than to have a war with you, German. Whoever wins gets to keep Prussia."

"Ivan… don't fight over me. I chose Ludwig over you and always will. Even if you do win a war and get me, I won't ever be yours." I said. The Russian paused. His face darkened.

"It doesn't bother me if I take you by force." I just swallowed hard and turned to my brother.

"You better fucking win."

"Stay here. He can't kidnap you while his troops have my attention if you're in here." He said triumphantly, locking me in the safe house. I sighed. I felt like a fucking princess.

"Not a fucking princess…" I grumbled out loud to myself. I paced the floor, feeling restless. I should at least get to try to defend my land with my brother… Stupid… I felt little pangs in my chest, as usual when I'm under attack, and I tried hard to ignore them. But the pain spiked, making me double over. "Fuck… He's losing…" I realized. I swore under my breath and curled up on the cot in the corner. It hurt so fucking bad. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. That fucking Russian.

I blacked out after the pain got worse…

"Gilbert… talk to me… please…" someone was shaking me. Oh gott it hurt. I moaned in pain and gritted my teeth. "Gilbert!" it was louder.

"Was…." I managed to hiss though my gritted teeth. He hugged me tightly. Ah. It was West. It almost felt… weird calling him that. Why?

"Hand him over, German!" my blood ran cold at that fucking voice. Russia.

"You nearly fucking killed him, you jack ass!" Luddy swore at him, his hands all over me. The Russian said something about 'necrophilia' that sent my brother into a rage of cursing at Ivan in German. "How can you say that if you love him?"

"I can love someone who's dead, da?" I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I was in Germany's house in his bed. Ludwig had my head in his lap and he was glaring daggers at a bloodstained Russia. Ivan almost looked more natural like that…

"Bruder…" I whispered, my lips barely moving. West looked down at me.

"Hello, Preussen." He breathed, placing a kiss on my forehead. He went back to glaring at the large country standing in the doorway.

"You lost, didn't you." I stated, not really asking it as a question.

"Ja." He sighed. I won't let you go until you heal though. I can't let him…" he swallowed hard. I looked Russia hard in the face. He smiled at me.

"I really hate you, Ivan." His smile widened, to my discomfort.

"I could really care less."

He had me in chains. I was bruised, naked, and bloody and I couldn't move without pain shooting through me. He raped me. He raped me so many times. He's even gone as far as raping me with foreign objects that tear at my sensitive skin. And then he leaves me there to blood, passed out on the freezing floor.

I'm going to die.

21. Heartless

I couldn't breathe. He kicked me in the stomach and chest and I can't breathe. Luddy… come save me, Ludwig… damnit…

"Gilbert~" he was coming back. His cool voice made me shudder. I don't think I could take any more of his battering. I mean, he took the masochist out of me. I'm terrified of pain because of him.

"Please… Russland… Bitte…" I whispered. He picked up a length of my chain and examined it. "Don't… hurt me…" he gave me a sadistic smile that shattered me. I was really fucking terrified.

"Don't hurt you? What happened to Mr. macho Masochist? Hm?" he taunted, raising the chain up high. I closed my eyes and forced myself not to cry. Stoic. Be like Ludwig. Stoic.

"You killed him." I whispered as he brought the chain down on me. I didn't even feel it this time. He hit me with it over and over again; frustration making his face red and he hit me harder, trying to get me to react. But I couldn't feel it. He could be breaking every bone in my body and I wouldn't fell a thing.

It might be better that way. I won't feel it when he beats me to death.

Ludwig's POV

"Can I talk to him please?"

"Hm. No." Ivan taunted. I sighed.

"Why not?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer…

"He's currently unavailable right now, Germany. He's actually passed out in my basement, covered in blood and bruises and chains. I like him that way." And then that bastard hung up. I swore and slammed the phone down, nearly breaking it. Austria and Japan and Italy were here for moral support while I pined and worried over the fate of my poor brother.

"I'm sure he's alright, Ludwig…" Roderich said, patting my back.

"Ivan just informed me of his condition, actually." I said.

"That's good. See, I told you he was-"

"He said that he was in his basement, unconscious, covered in blood, bruises and chains." I said flatly, cutting him off. He paled.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Germany. We'll help you get him out of there." Japan said, giving me a smile. I sighed.

"Let's hope we don't get to him after that fucking Russian has killed him." I grumbled.

"Yes…"

Gilbert's POV

He woke me up by yanking my head back by the iron collar he put tightly around my throat. I groaned and lost count of the bruises he probably was inflicting on me.

"Your little baby brother called last night asking to talk to you." He hissed in my ear, stroking my hair roughly. "I told him you were… busy."

"Ivan…" I breathed, my body tired and sore. "I thought… you loved me…"

"Da. I do." he kissed me hard, tearing at my lips with his teeth.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" he gave me an odd look and then released his hold on me, standing up. I crumpled silently to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. You don't love me back. It has to be this way." He walked away.

"Nein. It doesn't have to be this way. You never had to hurt me, bruise me. You could have raped me normally without all the other shit." I said, closing my eyes. I heard his footsteps pause.

"Maybe I can't help but to hurt you." He whispered before leaving. I sighed and laid my head gently on the floor, not caring about my own blood and the dirt. I was tired. So fucking exhausted. And my body… it was pretty much ruined. I should die in a few days. He never feeds me or gives me water.

"My friend, what has it come to?" I said, half to myself. I closed my eyes and sighed. I could never sleep here. Couldn't relax enough to even get my heart rate to go down. He could be coming back down to rape me at any time…

And to think I was once actually best friends with him.

"Could you feed me? Or at least give me some water? I don't want to die of thirst." I said when I saw him walk down the stairs from the main floor. He looked surprised I was speaking.

"Oh… I suppose. What do you want?"

"Food, for one. I don't really care at this point. Something not sugary would be nice for the drink." I said flatly.

"Ok, Gil." He walked back up the stairs and I sighed. Ivan seemed to be back to his usual self again. He came back with a shitload of food and a whole gallon of water.

"Jesus. Well. I won't starve now." I said, eyeing the food.

"That's the idea." He said, smiling at me. He sat down in front of me and hand fed me. I think my arm was broken. Not that I felt any pain. He even held the jug up so I could drink. He was so gentle, it was almost scary. When I was full, I had to convince him I didn't need to eat anymore.

"Really, I'm very full, Ivan." He shrugged and brought the food back upstairs with him. I sighed. If he does that again, it's going to ruin my stomach. Starve me a few days before stuffing me full. Ugh.

"Gilbert?" he came back down.

"Was?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He surprised me with a hug. Yup, right now, I really wish he was dead.

So, now I was moved into a nice room in his house, fed sufficiently, and kind of pampered. I missed Ludwig though. My arm was broken, but he had one of his best doctors cast it. My bruises were starting to fade, so Luddy would freak out when he saw me next…

I groaned and flopped over on my bed. I missed my brother.

22. Fire

Ludwig's POV

"We'll slip inside and one of you will keep him busy while the rest of us save Gilbert, Alright?" they all nodded. They were tired, but Gilbert was more important than sleep right now. "Ok, and we all know where Russia's basement is, ja?" Another slow nod from them all. I sighed.

"We're just tired, Ludwig." Japan said quietly. "And we're even more so worrying about Gilbert."

"Well, We're doing it tonight. So you guys better wake up a little more. There's coffee in the kitchen." I said as I dismissed them. They all slowly wandered off to either nap or prepare for the trip to Russia. Damn that nation.

Gilbert's POV

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall, and Russia comes in, looking extremely agitated. What did I do? I voiced this and he growled and straddled me, pinning my arms above my head painfully. I whimpered.

"Your brother decided to try to come save you. I easily got rid of him though." He wrenched off my pants and clawed my thighs hard, drawing blood. I swore and tried to get him off, to no avail. "You'll pay for him." he crushed my mouth with his and thrusted roughly into me, making me shudder and arch up. I couldn't breathe.

He fucked me till I bled and then fucked me some more after resting a bit. I was sore, battered, and just feeling completely broken. I thought about suicide, just so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. He even said he'd fuck my corpse. And West would be able to be with Austria without me to freak out on them. Everyone would be happier without me…

"Ugh, Prussia… So tight… Such a good fuck." He hissed in my ear before I passed out. Fucking Russian.

"Gil…gil, wake up…" someone shook me hard. Pain shot through me and I groaned, not liking the memories flooding back to mind.

"Go away, Russland…" I grumbled, turning over. It hurt. It hurt so damn much.

"I'm not Russia, idiot." I opened my eyes to see my lovely brother.

"Why, hello, Luddy. Did you come to save me? Cause Russia just raped the fuck outta me and I can't freaking move." I informed him.

"Uh, we already saved you, Gil…" he gestured around and I noted that I was in his room instead of my own. And I saw fucking Italy and that stupid Piano-whore Austria and West's pretty face; I looked at him for a while, Oh, and there was Japan sitting a bit away. Japan was cute…

"Am I high?" I asked. Everything seemed so… Vivid..

"Slightly, yes. We gave you some drugs to help dull the pain. He broke quite a few bones…" Ludwig looked at my arm disapprovingly.

"Well, it's not working very well. I still feel like I just got beaten nearly to death by a giant monster with too long of a dick to not be scary. Oh wait a second! I did!" I said angrily.

"We couldn't come sooner, Gil. We couldn't go in there without some kind of plan. We barely got out." West said, glaring back at me.

"Well, you could have at least got me out before he fucked me till I bled. Blood apparently turns him on too, so." I snapped.

"Hush, Gil. Why don't you get some sleep?" Austria told me, tugging Italy and West out. I growled at them and Japan followed them out of the room. I sighed and closed my eyes, happy to be home. Fucking Russia. He used to be my best fucking friend. And then he pulls this? I give up on him.

I sighed and relaxed into my bed, no, Ludwig's bed, and tried to get to sleep. It would be okay now. I was home…

"Gil? Wake up, sweetheart. You need to eat." West's voice was strangely sweet. I opened my eyes and he was standing over me, watching me with a bowl in his hand. "Gute morgen, Gilbert." He smiled.

"You're scaring me, West… You never smile at me like that… must be seriously high…" I mumbled. He propped me up with his muscly arm and spoon-fed me some kind of soup. He was so gentle with me, I figured either I was high as the ceiling, or he felt really bad about my time with that overgrown, demented nation. I was kinda leaning towards the first.

I was slowly going back to sleep when I thought I heard him say, "No one will ever hurt you again, Gilbert…" I shook my head tiredly. No. I must've misheard…

When I woke up next, who was sitting in West's room staring at me? Fucking Ivan. I jumped and let out a horrified screech. The Russian blinked at me, as if he just realized I was awake.

"How are you doing?" he asked sheepishly. West knocked down the door, naturally, and then glared at Russia.

"I'm doing fine, Now that I'm home with my brother, who takes care of me and doesn't try to kill me." I said bluntly. He looked down. Ludwig was growling, but he didn't move to attack the larger nation.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." Ivan whispered. He was crying, I realized. And then I was buried in his arms, which were surprisingly warm. And comforting. I reeled back on myself. Wait, what? Comforting? This man just raped me while I bled and broke more bones than I care to count and nearly starved me to death. And his embrace is comforting?

"I'd appreciate it if you let Gilbert go and leave my house." Ludwig hissed through clenched teeth. He was pissed. As I should be. Russia sighed and kissed my forehead, making my chest ache. No. I was absolutely not… N- Just no… I loved my brother. That's all. Just my brother.

"I'll stay out of your life now, Gilbert. I love you… goodbye." He breathed, holding me tighter. I felt his tears on my bare shoulder and it hurt. It shouldn't hurt… And then he left. West calmed down a bit and sat in the chair Ivan had just been in.

"He didn't hurt you or anything?" I shook my head. Of course not… No! What am I thinking? He would and has hurt me. Idiot…

"I think I'm just going to go back to sleep…" I said. West kissed my forehead and walked out of the room to let me sleep. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes. No. I couldn't be… Wait, what? Am I… crying…?

I swore and punched the pillow, sending shockwaves of pain through my arm. It was worth it.

23. Mixed Emotions

"Gil? Wake up, please. There's something you need to see." Strange voice, go away. I'm busy dying here. "Gilbert, please. You need to see it. It's… Russia…" the voice trailed off. I furrowed my eyebrows. Half of me didn't give a shit about that damned nation. The other half was pushing for me to go see.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see Japan. He looked fairly unemotional. As usual. I sighed again. "What's the matter with Russia?" The small nation bit at his lip nervously.

"Uhm… Ludwig kindof…" we both froze when we heard a gunshot. "just killed him." we ran down the stairs, me whining in pain as I went, and when we got out to the front lawn, I just stared at the sight before me.

West and Russia were standing on either side of the yard, each holding a gun. It looked like Russia was the only one wounded. This was just too painful. I buried my face in the nearest chest, which happened to be Japan's, and cried. He awkwardly hugged me. The sparring two seemed to notice and both said my name. I looked up at them.

"D-don't fight… Gott…. I don't think I could h-handle losing either of y-you…" I whimpered, burying my face in Japan's chest again. I was then smothered by two sets of arms, letting the smaller nation retreat.

"I'm sorry, Gil." West whispered, holding me tighter, as if trying to pry me away from Russia.

"I'm sorry too, Prussia…" Ivan breathed. I held onto them both, ignoring the pain in my arm. I loved them both. So much. I'd never admit that I loved Ivan. He'd take it too far… again.

"Just… Don't fight…" I sighed, burying my face in Ludwig's chest.

"Russia…?" he pressed his lips gently to mine and I melted to him, the idiot I am. I pushed him away. "I can't… Ivan…"

"Why not? You love me just as much as you love him, I can see it." he said, forcing my chin up to look at him. Ivan? Aware?

"I'm with Ludwig and I'm staying with Ludwig. I want to stay with him." I said. Ivan stared at the ground sadly. It hurt to see him like that.

"Gil? Gilbert? Where are you?" West poked his head in the room and stared Ivan down. I sighed.

"Right here, Luddy. Quit giving Russland the evil eye and tell me what you want…" I grumbled. Ivan smirked and I elbowed him.

"Just wanted to tell you that I love you." He smirked at Ivan.

"I love you too, West. Now, go the fuck away and stop being a pest." I said, annoyed. He puffed his cheeks rather childishly and walked off. I groaned. I'm in the middle of a feud of Children…

"Little one…" Ivan breathed in my ear. I could smell his sweet breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered.

"Was, Russland?"

"Can I have one last kiss before I go? I won't get to see you for a while… I have to spend all my time beating Latvia…" he said, drawing swirls into my neck with his long fingers. I shivered.

"No. The one you stole earlier was your last one from me. We're friends, Ivan. Nothing more." I said, walking away from him before I decided to turn around and fuck his brains out. I'm in deep trouble…

"Gil? Did Ivan touch you or anything while he was here?"

"No." I lied, picking at my wurst.

"Gute. He needs to learn to keep his hands off my wife." He grinned at me and I smacked him.

"Not your gott verdammnt wife." I growled, stabbing the wurst. I brandished the meat at him. "Don't start with me, bitch. I'll take you right on this table." He smirked.

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"A threat." I growled, shoving the wurst into my mouth and chewing ferociously. Ludwig raised his eyebrows.

"Are you on your period or something, Gilly? Cause You're really fucking moody." My eye twitched at the nickname.

"Call me that again… And I will rip out your tongue… and force feed it to you…. Dad used to call me that, idiot." I snapped. West paled.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't know…" he fell silent for the rest of the meal. I shoved my chair out and almost broke the plate when I shoved it onto the counter. "Will you at least tell me why you're so upset?"

I whipped around, unable to take anymore. "I'm in love with fucking Ivan, okay!" I nearly screamed. The wurst West had been trying to eat fell from his mouth.

"You're… What?" he breathed, staring at me.

"In. love. With. Fucking. Russia." I hissed through my teeth. His face twisted a little before he went back to stoic neutral. "Show some fucking emotion, West."

"I… Don't you love me?" he let his face show pain and I turned away from him, my chest aching. I hated seeing him like that…

"Yes, West. I always love you. I'm just… I love Russia too." I sighed. He stood up and cautiously came closer to me. When I didn't make any movement to hit him or anything, he hugged me. I set my head against his chest, sighing.

"I don't want to love him, West…" I said. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"I know."

We were just lying in bed, cuddling. His head was on my chest and I was playing with his hair. "West?"

"Ja?"

"I don't want to see Russia for a while."

"Okay." He drew circles into my belly with his fingers. I squirmed and swatted at him.

"That tickles, damnit." I laughed. He grinned and tickled me more. I squealed and curled into him so he couldn't do it anymore. He laughed and pulled me on top of him.

"I love you, Gil." He said, smiling.

"The big stoic shows emotion? Impossible!" he smacked me. "I love you too, Mr. Stoic."

He smacked me again and started bitching about me being the one who taught him not to show emotion. I kissed him to shut him up.

"West." I launched onto him. "Carry me!" He stumbled a bit.

"Fuck! Gilbert, Quit being so damn hyper." He growled, making me get off him. I pouted. Then I smirked mischievously.

"Hey, bruder~" I traced his hipbone and groped his ass a bit. He turned red.

"G-G-Gil…" he stuttered. "N-not right now…."

"But I'm horny…" I whined, grinding into him. He failed to stifle a moan and a grinned, kissing his neck. "Kommen, bruder. Let's go to bed…." He whined, yes, West whined.

"But we just got out of bed….I'll have to make it again." He pouted as I dragged him off anyways.

"Gott, west…" I sighed as I pushed him onto the bed. "Stop bitching. You're the one who takes the time to make it perfect every gott verdammnt day."

"I'm from the military…" he grumbled. I kissed him to shut him up and his hands found my hair and lost their fingers in it. I moaned and straddled him, forcing his shirt up.

"Hey, guys…." Austria walked in and stared at us for a good two minutes before saying anything else. "Erm… Maybe It's a bad time…"

"You should join us." I smirked at West's flushed face.

"N-no! What is it you want, Roderich?" West asked, pushing me off him gently. I scowled.

"Fucking Piano whore cock block!" I pouted as they walked out of the room.

24. Sexy

"Hey, Gilbert…" Roderich poked his head in the room. "I'll take you up on that offer earlier…"

"Only if you can get West to agree." I smirked. West only really listened to me. Austria groaned and walked off to find my tight assed brother. Hah, tight assed… he was definitely that. And a pretty damn good fuck, just ask Austria. The piano whore would've blushed furiously while keeping an irritatingly straight face. Oh, I could make them both squirm, if I really tried.

I watched West walk in wearing… Oh my god… a maid's dress. It looked good on him, even if he did…fill it out in the wrong places… He looked absolutely miserable. And just as much edible. Austria looked rather pleased with himself.

"Don't you think it brings out his eyes?" Roddy asked. I choked and tried hard not to laugh, only to both the larger country's disapproval. I grinned.

"Of course, Roddy. I like him better naked." I shrugged. "Or with his Nazi uniform on…" West was turning a very dark shade of red. I almost squealed with excitement. It was so priceless.

"Oh… Of course, He'd look good in anything…" He looked down and then snapped his head back up to look at me. "You thinking what I am?"

"Lacy army green man thong with his Nazi jacket?" I said. West's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower if it was tied to a cinder block. Austria turned a lovely shade of red.

"How did you know?" He said quietly. West shut his mouth and punched Roddy in the head.

"Stop fantasizing about me, you two!" he yelled, followed by a long string of curses in German.

"Maybe tie him up…" I mused, half laughing at him. He glared at me.

"I'll tie YOU up, Gilbert…" he started towards me, procuring a rope out of nowhere. I was too awed to move, so he tied me to the bed after he and Roddy stripped me. Then I realized this was going to be good. Two very large countries that are both really good at sex are going to torment me while I'm tied up and can't do anything. I almost drooled. I smirked as Luddy straddled me.

"Don't hurt me too bad, bruder. And Roddy? Don't be gentle." I grinned at both. Roderich blushed furiously and I giggled as West gave him a smirk. I had an idea… "West, Untie me so I can scratch my nails down your back while I'm screaming your name." I said. He flushed. But he untied my hands. I grinned and leaned up to bite his neck, drawing blood. We both moaned and I licked my lips, looking up at him.

"Gilbert…"

"You taste so good, Luddy." I said, biting at his neck again and moaning. He moaned and pushed my head down so he could attack my neck. The taste of blood in my mouth, the pressure of his weight on me, his hot lips on my neck; everything was getting me high. Now all I needed was the power and I'd climax without any penetration.

I flipped him under me, to his surprise and smirked at him as I bit him, making him bleed again. I moaned and licked at his wound. He shuddered under me, moaning, his hands swimming through my hair. I felt so high. The power over him, the taste of his delicious blood, his hands… oh fuck I could come right now.

I took his nipple delicately into my mouth, loving the way his breath hitched in his throat. I teased him, not really doing anything to his vulnerable skin until he was tugging on my hair, begging me for more. I bit down and he arched, moaning and shuddering uncontrollably. I made him like that. I loved it.

"Tell me what you want." I grinned, breathing in his ear. He shivered and moaned, dragging his nails down my back. I let out a moan. Damnit. He knew how to get me back.

"Please… I need…." He whimpered, biting ferociously on his lip. It started to bleed and I grinned, leaning down to suck on it. He moaned, his hands all over me. He slid his hand between us to grip my cock and I shuddered, letting out a moan.

"West…" he smirked, which was really freaking sexy, and started pumping me slowly. I let my head fall forward onto his chest and moaned, shuddering every time he got close to my tip. He brushed his finger over my slit and I bucked my hips, moaning. I was out of control now, the bastard. He smirked and flipped me over, pressing against my back. I groaned when I felt his hard on against my entrance.

"Gilly, beg for me." he said huskily, rubbing his head teasingly against my ass. I squirmed, clawing at the sheets. Ludwig…

"Please…" I smirked. "Miester… I need it...bitte…" I begged, trying to ignore my twitching cock. He thrusted into me, my ass exploding with pain and pleasure. I gasped and arched. He moved after a little bit, his thrusts filling me up and making my head spin. Luddy was always good. My moans crescendo-ed into screams as he pounded into me harder and harder, his own sounds echoing mine. I screamed his name as I came, clawing at the sheets. He groaned and released inside me, collapsing onto me hard. We lay there, panting hard for a while before he wraps his arms around my waist.

It's nice.

When we wake up again, I have to peel off of him because the sweat and other bodily fluids were sticking us together. I giggled and he snorted when we found this.

"Thank you for watching her for so long. Everyone's good now so…" Ludwig smiled as the neighbors gave us back our daughter.

"Oh it's no problem. She's an angel." She said, smiling fondly at her. Astrid smiled back at her, hugging her mommy. I sniggered at the thought of her calling Ludwig Mommy. He shot me a look. I smiled.

"Gil."

"Hmmm?"

"Go fix the baby." He growled into his pillow. I smacked him. He glared.

"Don't tell me to 'fix' her. She's your baby, Ludwig." I grumbled. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. The few times she screams, I can't handle it. You're better with that type of thing, Gil." He said. I sighed and got out of bed, walking down the hallway to her room.

"Now, what is the matter, Astrid?" I asked her as I picked her up. She smiled at me and hugged me. I sighed. She went from screaming to… lovely, sleeping, just by me picking her up. "Child…"

"You do look adorable together." Ludwig laughed from the doorway. He walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his head on my shoulder. "My Prussia and my Astrid." He said, kissing my neck. I leaned into him.

"Always yours, Luddy." I whispered.

25. Astrid

She was older now, two years, to be exact. She was gorgeous, as always, but very quiet. She never spoke, never cried. She always used her hands to tell us what she wanted. She was an angel, despite the fact that her parents were the awesome me and Mr. tight ass Luddy. Still don't know how he got pregnant… but whatever.

"We need to teach her to talk, West." I said to him while I was playing with her with her blocks.

"How? We've tried already. She hasn't said one word." Ludwig said, looking down at us through his glasses.

"Maybe there's a therapy or something for it. What do you think, my little Asteroid?" I asked, grinning at her. She looked at me and smiled. She reached up to touch my face. I sighed and kissed her little hand. I glanced up at Luddy to catch him smiling at us.

"You're so cute." He said, sliding down to the floor. Astrid smiled at him and crawled onto his lap. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "Will you say Mommy, Astrid? Shut up, Gilbert." I laughed and she giggled. The doorbell rang and we all froze.

"I'll get it, I guess." I stood up and walked to the door. Some dude in a suit. I opened the door. "Ja?"

"Is this the Beilschmidt residence?" he asked, acting all proper and crap. I snorted. He looked at me weird.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm from Children's services, Mr. Beilschmidt. It seems there have been several complaints about how your child is being raised."

"Kesesese! Who would complain about that? Ludwig's a very good mommy. And I'm an even better Daddy!" I said. "Ludwig! Get your tight ass in here, there's someone here about Astrid!" I called over my shoulder.

"What is it?" he walked in with Astrid in his arms. She scowled at the child's services dude. I giggled. He coughed.

"This idiot seems to think there's a problem with the way we're raising our girl." I said, shrugging. Ludwig cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, erm… y-you are two men…. And…" he stuttered out, watching Ludwig. Luddy kept their gazes locked.

"Gilbert? Take our baby." He handed her to me and I grinned at the stupid guy. He backed up a bit, obviously intimidated by my Luddy. "Sir, I think we should talk outside." He said, taking off his glasses. The man stuttered something incoherent as West led him out. I giggled and kissed our Astrid. We were countries. They couldn't do anything to us.

"Don't worry, baby. Your mommy'll take care of him." I said. She smiled. She was so cute. Luddy came back in, brushing his jacket off casually.

"Hello, Germany. How did it go?" I asked, pecking his cheek. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well, I explained to him I used to be a Nazi country… And then I made sure to mention how many countries I have behind my back if I needed them… I don't think they'll be bothering us again." He grinned at me.

"That's my Westie!" I said, hugging him. We all laughed.

"Astrid, can you say 'Daddy'? Or mommy?" I said, feeding her a spoonful of carrots. She smiled and shook her head. I laughed. "Clever girl."

"I hope she's not mute or anything… just stubborn…" West said, setting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry, Westie. I'm sure she's just stubborn." I went back to my attempt to get her to say something. West watched for a while before walking off. I sighed. "Astrid, my baby girl, Mommy's going to get depressed if you don't talk soon. He's going to think we did something wrong… You need to talk for him." I told her. She stared back at me like she knew exactly what I was talking about. Didn't doubt she did. She was the daughter of Ludwig and ME, and we're pretty damn smart.

"Sorry." She said. And then I realized she spoke.

"Oh my god, west! She said her first word!" I screamed excitedly, picking her up and kissing her. She just smiled. Ludwig walked in, looking mildly surprised.

"What'd she say?" he asked, kissing her forehead. I looked down.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"She said 'sorry'." I told him.

"Oh…"

Ludwig's POV

"Astrid, talk to me, please? I just need to hear one word from you, baby… I… I don't want to be the reason you're not normal. I just need to hear your voice, just once, baby. Please?" She looked at me for a little bit.

"Okay, Mommy." She said. I blinked, thinking that beautiful sound I just heard was my imagination.

"Astrid?" she nodded. I hugged her, breathing in her natural sweet scent. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mommy."

"This is Astrid. She's a good girl and won't give you any problems. She doesn't like to talk much, so she'll probably use her hands to tell you things. Okay?" I handed my baby to the babysitter and the girl smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. You and, uh, your wife go have fun tonight." She giggled at Gilbert, who scowled. I sniggered at him.

"Thanks, Celia. My wife and I will definitely do just that." I emphasized Wife. Gil took my wrist and dragged me out the door, muttering something about 'show you who the bitch is here'. Celia just laughed.

Gilbert's POV

I haven't thought about Ivan in a long time. Though, I haven't seen him since that fight between him and West. Which might be a good thing.

So, West and I were out, some teenage girl babysitting Astrid. Apparently, West knew her, but whatever. We were heading towards the hotel where West booked a suite. West was listening to some crap on the radio and I was planning all the dirty things I was going to make Ludwig do when we got there. Luddy's phone went off (I know, surprising that tight ass even has one) and he answered it, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"What? Astrid? What'd he look like?" West pulled over to the side, nearly throwing me into his lap. I scowled and leaned closer to try to hear what was going on. It sounded like that girl, Celia, was freaking out. "Calm down, I can't hear you. What did he look like?" the girl sobbed out some incoherent sentence that apparently West made some sense of. "Fuck, alright. Stay there and lock all the windows and doors, don't go outside, no matter what."

He hung up.

"What was that-"

"Ivan kidnapped Astrid."

26. Blut

"I'll kill him." I hissed, rage burning my insides.

"Well, You better do it before I torture him so hard he won't even get to die." Ludwig snarled. I patted his arm as he whipped the car back onto the road. This time, I did land in his lap.

"This is familiar." I commented before lifting myself back into my own seat. Ludwig wasn't fazed by it at all. Holy damn.

Before I knew it, we were in front of Ivan's house, West walking up to his door with a large machine gun on his back. I jumped up to follow him, wondering how I could've overlooked the large gun.

"Ivan! Erhalten Sie Ihren verdammten Arsch aus hier und Rede zu mir! I'll kill you, bastard!" Ludwig yelled, his accent coming out strong in his rage. It almost scared me. I watched Ivan poke his head out the door and look at us.

"Sorry, boys, I'm a bit busy punishing Estonia right now. Could you come back-" He was cut off by Ludwig's gun against his forehead.

"I will kill you, Ivan. Where's my daughter? Ich werde Sie wieder gutmachen hier töten, schwöre ich!" He snarled, pressing the trigger a little threateningly. The taller country swallowed nervously. Wait. WAIT A SECOND. Ivan? The conniving genius child? Nervous? Fuck, he's got something planned.

"West! Don't go inside, no matter what. Ivan's planning something." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed, and I thought he was going to kill Russia, but he lowered his gun. The bigger country smirked. Luddy punched him hard in the face. A little blood trickled from his nose.

"Oh." Ivan said, surprised.

"Well put." I said dryly. Ivan smiled at me.

"Oh hello, Gilbert. I did miss your nice, tight ass while you were gone…" I flushed and Ludwig shoved the barrel of the gun into Ivan's mouth, almost making him gag.

"Don't you DARE talk to my brother like that, you sick bastard." Luddy snarled, forcing it further into his mouth. Ivan gagged, trying to get the gun out of his mouth helplessly. "I'll ask you one more time, Russland. Where. Is. My. DAUGHTER?!" Ivan choked and sputtered, clawing desperately at the gun, tears in his eyes.

"Uh, West…" I touched his side and he jerked the gun away, letting Ivan breathe again.

"She's in the dungeon, where else?" he coughed, glaring at my Luddy.

"Gil, go get her." Lud commanded. I sighed and went in, trying to remember where the stupid dungeon was. Leaving a homicidal mommy Ludwig with the kidnapper of our child was probably not the greatest idea…

I finally found the door after like a half an hour of looking, yanking it open and calling my baby's name. "Astrid? Where are you, honey? Talk to me, sweetie, I need to hear your voice again." I said, biting my lip.

"I'm here, Daddy." Her soft voice sounded from the far end. I took a flashlight and half ran down the hallway, looking for her. I found her. Chained to a chair with a terrified Latvia holding a knife to her throat.

"D-don't come close, Gilbert… I'll d-do it…" he stuttered. I saw his hand was shaking.

"Well, if I don't come back with our baby, Ludwig'll kill you slowly and painful, and then burn your country while you suffer. And I'll help, because she's my whole world and if I find one mar on her skin, I'll decapitate and castrate you, not necessarily in that order." Latvia shook violently, obviously terrified.

"R-Russia told me to…" he whispered, sounding like he was going to cry. And then he did cry.

"Ludwig is taking care of Ivan." I told him. "Give me my baby."

"I c-can't…" I ripped open the cage and slammed the small country into the wall hard. He squealed, scared, and trembled like a leaf. "D-d-don't hurt m-me please, Gilbert!" he whimpered. Oh the power… I loved it so much… But now wasn't the time.

"I will hurt you if you don't get those beastly chains off of my Astrid." I snarled in his ear, closing my hand around his throat and squeezing. "I'll fucking kill you." His eyes bulged and he tried to scream, but only succeeded in making a gross wet sound in his throat as he gagged and choked.

I eased up a bit to let him gasp out, "Okay, okay!" I threw him towards my baby and he whimpered as he obediently undid her chains. She slid off of the chair quietly, looking at me expectantly. I picked her up and Estonia cowered in the corner.

As I carried her out of the dungeon, I realized something that made my stomach violently turn. I was beginning to be just like Russia.

"Are you alright, Astrid? East?" Luddy asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. Our girl nodded her head.

"That's good." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lud, why are you sitting on Ivan?" I asked. He grinned. It almost scared me. It would've if it wasn't really sexy.

"I figure this way I can make sure he doesn't try anything." He smirked. I would be drooling, but it wasn't exactly the appropriate time for that. Damn you, Ludwig, for being sexy at the wrong time! I made him get up and Ivan stood up, acting like nothing was happening. Fucking Russian. Ludwig took Astrid and walked off, leaving my and Ivan alone. In front of his house. Awkward.

"Don't ever touch her again, Ivan." I told him, turning to leave. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder to kiss my neck. I held back a shiver.

"I love you, Gilbert." He whispered. He pressed kisses all up my neck. I shivered. Goddamnit.

"Stop, Ivan." I pulled away from him, ignoring the slight ache in my chest from being out of his arms. He seemed to sense it because he hugged me again, crushing me against him. Guilt shot through me when I realized I was happy here. I tore away from him, running to meet West. I couldn't love Russia. It just could never happen. I was happy with West and Astrid.

That hissing little voice in the back of my head asked, Are you?

I ignored it.

27. Lies Are What Make the World Go Round

"Yeah… I'm fine, Lud." I said, feeling a little distant from everything. My brother was everything to me. I couldn't be having… those thoughts about Ivan too. I mean, he used to be my best friend. But ever since that day…

I sat straight up, realizing something. Oh my god. I can't believe… I didn't see it before.

"Gil?" Luddy questioned, staring at me while he played with a sleeping Astrid's hair.

"I… Have to go." I told him before walking out the door.

Ludwig's POV

Gilbert was acting… weird lately. I don't like it. I mean, my brother did get annoying sometimes, but I loved him more than anything. He was my whole world. Not that I'd admit it to him. He'd probably take it to his already big head of his.

I rolled my eyes and smiled fondly at the thought of my brother. Gilbert was damn cute, even if he was annoying. I sighed. I wondered where he went. Hoped not to…

I slammed my hand down on the table, standing up. He better not have. He's MINE. Not anyone elses. If he went to… No. He wouldn't do that…

Would he?

Gilbert's POV

I bit my lip as I walked up to the familiar house and stared at the door, wondering if I should. Ludwig would be so pissed if I did. But I needed to sort out these stupid emotions. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He smiled and wrapped me in his familiar arms. This shouldn't feel right… I felt his lips on my head. "I'm happy you came."

"I don't know if I am too or not." I said, letting myself feel comfortable in his arms. I shouldn't, but I do.

"Let's find out." he whispered as he picked me up easily, bringing me into the house. I felt so small compared to him. Not like with West, no, I built my brother that way. This man made me feel… vulnerable.

And I didn't know if I liked it or not.

Ludwig's POV

I hopped in my car, stomping on the gas hard. Gilbert… I better not find him there. He better not be with that Russian. I'd kill him. I'd kill them both.

I'd definitely make Ivan suffer for taking my Gilbert away from me, the bastard. I stopped in front of the house I knew too well and stormed up to the door, kicking it in. I gasped when I saw… Gilbert forcefully kissing Ivan, his hands roaming the taller man's body roughly.

"Gilbert." I said quietly. It seemed he didn't hear me. "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT." They both jumped, Gil backing off of the Russian, flushed.

"Lud…"

"What the fuck, Gil? What the fuck are you doing?" I flinched when I saw tears. My big brother didn't cry. He looked up at me guiltily. He WAS crying. Was it for my sake?

"I'm sorry, Lud… West… I'm sorry." He whimpered, burying his face in my chest, his little body shaking as he sniffled quietly every so often. I was shocked. My brother… never showed weakness like this… I wrapped my arms around him and he froze before going back to sniffling.

"Maybe he wanted to be with me, Ludwig. Did you ever think of that?" Ivan said coldly. I glared at him. "Maybe he LOVES me." I ground my teeth, tightening my hold on Gilbert.

"He couldn't love you, Ivan. You've hurt him too much." I growled. Gilbert broke into loud sobs, trembling like a leaf against me. It hurt to see him like this. In all our years together, I've never seen him cry like this. "Gilbert?" I asked gently.

"West… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, burying himself more in my chest. I smoothed his hair.

"It's okay, East. Really. I'm not mad at you, Gil." I said, stroking his hair and glaring daggers at the Russian. Gilbert looked up at me. The look on his face was… indescribable. It hurt to see him like that… it really hurt…

Gilbert's POV

I can't believe I'm holding onto West, crying my eyes out, in front of Ivan after I had been viciously attacking his face. I never felt guilt this strong before. I shouldn't have come here. I should've stayed away from Ivan completely, and the stupid feelings towards him would've gone away. I'm so stupid. Now Ivan's going to try harder to get me back… I've ruined everyone. Ludwig, Ivan, Astrid, myself. I knew I was going downhill, but I didn't know I'd crash this low. Maybe I should try to ruin Austria. Then I wouldn't care.

"Stupid Piano whore." I grumbled, pressing my face harder into my little brother.

"What?" Luddy asked, running his fingers through my hair. I shivered. I did love that…

"Nothin…" I mumbled. I wasn't crying anymore. I felt him pick me up.

"Let's go home, East." He said gently. I just nodded. I thought about looking to see what Ivan was doing, but I didn't want to move or piss West off. Stupid Ivan. It's his fault I'm having these stupid doubts about me and West. I mean, we are brothers, but I do love him like a husband. Incest never bothered me, even when I was young. When Mutti told me I'd have a brother, I was ecstatic. And then she left… Leaving me to raise little Luddy. He was adorable, and still is. And then Ivan… I didn't know what he was to me.

"We're home, Gil." Luddy's voice cut me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes. He was still carrying me. He set me on a chair in the kitchen and sat on one next to me. "Would you like to explain to me why you went to Ivan's?" the way he said it wasn't angry or anything. A little worried maybe. I let my head hang. The guilt was back.

"I… don't know how to explain it, West…" I said. I was lying, of course. I was in love with Ivan. I didn't know how to tell him… I didn't want to see that look of pain on his face.

"You DON'T love him, right?" hopeful. I bit my lip. I had to tell him.

"West… I… do have some feelings for him… But I see only you in my future. You're the one I love the most. I just… had to see how strong these emotions were…" he bit at his lip, pondering.

"How strong are they, Gilbert?" he asked. The hurt in his eyes was almost too much.

"Pretty strong, Luddy." I said sadly.

"I see." He said shortly. He stood up. "I have to think about things for a bit, Gil." He walked out of the room. I felt like crying again. So Ludwig knew now. I wasn't sure how he was taking it. He had to think about it. He wasn't mad at me, right? It's not my fault I was in love with Ivan AND Ludwig. Gott, my life was so damn difficult.

I went to check on Astrid, but stopped in the doorway when I saw Ludwig holding her. I stared. This was my family. They were so beautiful. Ludwig… was he crying? I swallowed, pushing away the pain in my chest. I let myself enter the room and slide my arms around my brother.

"I love you, Ludwig." I whispered, kissing his neck. He stiffened at first, but he relaxed into my arms.

"I love you too, Gil." He breathed. "I don't want to have to compete with that Russian."

"You don't have to, West. We're Germany. We always will be. I love YOU most. We have a baby. I'll never leave you, Ludwig." I told him. I wouldn't. I do love West with everything I have. He put his hand on my arm, smiling.

"Thank you, Gilbert."

"Why?"

"I always wanted to hear you say that to me." he said, kissing our baby.

28. Haze

"Gil~" his voice was low and seductive. I shivered and opened my eyes. He was on top of me. I went to push him off, but my hands were tied above my head. My jaw dropped in shock. West… was being kinky? I breathed out, trying to not look flustered, and failing naturally. He smirked. Oh gott that was hot.

"W-West?" I bit my lip and cursed myself for stuttering. And then I realized, Oh mien gott, he was wearing the jacket. That jacket that made him look fucking…

"Yes, Gil?" he purred, raking his nails down my chest. I gasped and arched up. Fuck fuck fuck… I wouldn't get to top this time. I shivered at the thought of West… oh gott.

"What are you d-doing?" I asked, trying very hard to keep my voice steady. He smirked and leaned down closer to my face. His hot breath was intoxicating as it heated my face. Oh gott…

"I have a small problem, Gilbert…" he slid his hand down to my thigh and skirted it up the inside of it, causing my breath to hitch. He smirked. Oh fick that's sexy. I loved when he was like this. I loved it.

"And what's that?" I asked, breathless. He sat up so he was straddling me so I could see his hard length standing up straight. I bit my lip. Fuck. I licked my lips nervously and swallowed.

"I want your pretty mouth on me, Gil. Now." He demanded, moving so he was in my face. I glared up at him, deciding that he'd be more dominant if I was a 'bad' sub. I turned my head away and he grabbed my hair roughly, forcing his dick into my mouth. I moaned like a whore and then looked up at him, sliding my tongue up his shaft. His eyes glazed and his head tilted back in slight satisfaction. I grinned and bit him, making him shudder and moan, glaring down at me. "Behave, East."

I shook my head, roughly raking my teeth up his cock and moaning. He gasped and gripped my hair hard, making my dick twitch. I moaned again, sucking on him. his hips bucked, forcing his cock down my throat. I groaned, tugging against my bonds. I needed to be touched, damnit.

"Gil…" he moaned as I bit him again, bucking his hips violently. He pushed my head away from his dick, sliding down me to my own throbbing cock. He grinned at me as he teased me, not ever really touching me. That bastard. I moaned and begged like a hure, quivering.

"Bitte, West, please! I need it!" I moaned as I felt his hot breath on me. He smirked up at me, finally sliding his hot mouth over me. I tilted my head back and groaned, tugging against the bonds. Damnit I wanted to pull his hair, make him moan for ME instead of the other way around. "Haahh west!" I gasped. He sucked on me lightly, touching his teeth down once in a while. Fucking tease. I bucked up into his face, loving the way my head touched the back of his throat. He yelped in surprise and moaned, sucking on my dick hard. I threw my head back as pleasure spiraled through me and moaned, bucking my hips again.

He took the whole thing into his mouth and then slid his mouth up it, sucking on my head hard as he gripped my hips hard. I gasped and moaned, moving my hips up into his hands. He released me after I came with a whimper of his name, looking rather satisfied, my cum dripping out of his mouth a bit. He leaned down to kiss me and I moaned at the taste of my own fluids. Oh fuck.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Gil." He said after he released me, grinning. I bit my lip.

"Bitte." I breathed. He lifted my hips up around his waist and probed my entrance with his head, making me whimper and moan and beg for him. "Oh god please, West." My head spun. He pressed his fingers into my already-open mouth.

"Suck, East." He said. I sucked. I coated the fingers thoroughly, even though I could've taken him dry. Finally, he pressed them against my entrance, pushing them in and driving me wild with just a slight movement. I felt so high.

"W-W-West…!" I whimpered. He smirked and took his fingers out, replacing them quickly with his cock. He thrusted hard and fast, making me gasp and arch up, clinging to my bonds for dear life. "Oh gott, West!" I let out a string of curses in German as he thrusted into me, my body shaking.

"Ahh, so tight East…" he groaned, rocking his hips into me harder, brushing my prostate. I pulled at the bonds, not caring that I was bleeding, and bucked my hips, moaning his name.

"Mehr, West, PLEASE!" I begged, trying to move so he hit my prostate more. He avoided it like the bastard he was, just kept thrusting in and out of me, clawing at my thighs and hips. I moaned and begged him more, biting my arm so I wouldn't whine.

And then, finally, he hit my spot and I screamed, bucking my hips as he hit it again and again, bringing me closer to my climax.

"West!" I screamed, twisting and bucking and writhing under him. He kept thrusting into it harder and I moaned and screamed and begged for more and then I threw my head back as I came, yelling his name, along with a long string of curses. West came next, groaning my name and bucking into me one last time before collapsing onto me, panting.

"Gil…" he panted, patting my soaked chest. He practically threw his arm up so he could take off the leather bonds that were cutting into my wrists. It took him a bit, but he got them undone, and I wrapped my arms around him lazily, a big stupid smile on my face.

"I love you, West." I told him. He grinned, setting his head on my chest.

"Love you too, Gil."

He traced circles into my chest while I dozed off again, the haze of after-sex still not gone.

"Gil?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Astrid'll be influenced by us being together?" he asked. My brain was fuzzy still. I didn't really understand what the fuck he was saying.

"Dunno." I answered honestly. He mumbled something and I fell back asleep, the cloudy haze and West making me feel warm. "Mmmm…"

"Hallo?" I yawned into the phone, leaning on West.

"Hello." The icy voice on the other end… It couldn't be.

"Roderich?"

29. Ice

"Yeah, that's right, Gilbert." He said icily. "Can I talk to your brother?" Jealousy instantly made me burn. That ass.

"No, Roderich. You can't. He's busy." I snarled, hanging up on the smaller Germanic nation.

"Gil? Who was that?" West yawned, opening and eye to peer sideways at me.

"No one important." I shrugged, cuddling into him. He grunted and wrapped his powerful arm around my waist. I was just dozing off when the phone rang again. I growled and answered it. "What?" I snapped.

"Let me talk to Ludwig." Roddy again.

"Go fuck yourself." I hissed before hanging up again. He was mine. I wasn't going to let that Piano whore have my Luddy. I sighed when the phone went off again. This time, Ludwig moved, flopping over me to pick of the phone. I cursed under my breath and glared at the wall.

"Um, I'm not Gilbert, Austria." Ludwig said coldly. I grinned. Least he wasn't being warm. Or worse… "Yes… no, he didn't tell me." Ludwig eyed me and mouthed something like 'having a talk with you later'. What did I do?

"Verdammen Piano whore…" I muttered. West smacked me and I glared at him and then at the wall. He was still on top of me. Bastard.

"Yes, Roderich. Of course. Now? You need me over there now?" Ludwig frowned. "I can't do that. Sorry." He said curtly before hanging up. He sighed and put his forehead on mine, his eyes closed.

"What'd Piano whore say?" I asked casually. Luddy shrugged.

"Nothin important" he grunted before rolling off me and curling up to sleep. Oh I wasn't going to let him do that.

"I still want to know." I said, jabbing him. He swatted me away irritably. "Ludwig. Tell me now before I have to use force on you." I growled.

"I don't fucking have to, Gilbert." He said, annoyed. I put a hand on his shoulder to turn him over and he smacked me hard. "Leave me alone!" he snapped. I was taken aback. What the fuck got his dick in a knot?

"Fine. Don't be surprised if I don't come back, West." I snarled as I jumped out of bed and stormed off. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't go to Russia's." he commanded. I ripped away from him.

"I can do what I want to. I'm not some pathetic little girl who's going to be all submissive and bullshit for you to shove around and hurt. I'm your older brother. I'll always be that, Ludwig. You remember that." I snapped as I ran out of the room. I was about to cry and I couldn't let him see that. No. My pride would never let him see my tears. No matter how much it hurt.

Bet Ludwig was banging that Piano whore right behind my back... it hurt to think about…

"Why can't you love only me?" I ignored the little voice in the back of my head asking the same question in Luddy's voice.

Ludwig's POV

I groaned. Fucking Austria. He shouldn't have called. Or made that request… I felt my face burn when I thought about it. Verdammen Roderich… It's not like I can go over there and fuck his brains out every gott verdammen times he wants…

Did I just say that? Oh my god, I was getting as bad as Gilbert. "Fuck." I grunted out loud. Gilbert… I should've lied to him. I should've told him Roderich wanted me to bring over something…

I wouldn't even be lying then… He DID want me to bring something over… My dick…

I sighed. I'd have to break it off with him soon. Before Gilbert found out. Knowing Austria, however, He'd end up using that as blackmail against me… But Gil would kill him… And he might forgive me…

I groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed. What an asshole I am. I'm a hypocrite. I'm cheating on my brother… I blinked. I just realized how bad that sounds… My brother… I'm in love with my brother. It's so wrong, it's almost hard to say out loud. I start and then stop, unsure. Gilbert wasn't like a brother to me… he raised me… so he's more like a father… Ugh, that's even worse than brother…

I guess incest never bothered me because I've always thought of Gilbert as something more than just my older brother and guardian. He has told me that people believe Incest is wrong, but he says he believes love is love. And he loves me.

I smiled at the memory. I've always thought Gilbert was beautiful. I told myself someday, he was going to be my wife. And we'd live happy together and never worry about anything…

I wish I had my child innocence back sometimes. And Gil… I missed him. I hoped he wouldn't go to Russia's. I prayed, even. Russia isn't a good place to be. Ivan is unstable and violent and…

I stood up. I wouldn't let him do to Ivan's. I ran down the stairs, opened the door, and…Gilbert was sitting on the steps. He was…crying…

Gilbert's POV

No… I couldn't go to Ivan's.. He'd rape me after trying to comfort me… I sighed and sat down on the front steps. I was crying but I didn't care. Stupid Ludwig… Stupid Roderich… I hated that Piano whore. Maybe I should go teach that bitch a lesson…

"Gil?" Ludwig's voice made me freeze. I quickly wiped the stupid tears away.

"What do you want?" I growled. He flinched.

"Didn't want you to go to Ivan's…" he mumbled, sighing as he sat beside me.

"I can do what I want, West. Last time I looked, I was the older brother. You can't control me. What if I did go to Russia? He'd rape me, yes, but I'd know he wouldn't rape anyone else." I snarled. He winced.

"How do you know I slept with anyone but you?" he avoided my eyes. I snorted and lifted his chin so he had to look at me.

"Because he called you in the middle of the night and then you wouldn't tell me why, and now you're avoiding my eyes. Tell me one thing, Ludwig. How's it feel to be a hypocrite?" I got up, needing to be away from him before I broke down and cried. That ass doesn't know what he does to me.

I walked away from who I believed was my whole world, wondering how on earth it crumbled right before my eyes.

30. Fix It

Ludwig's POV

I wasn't going to try to stop him this time. I admit it. I fucked up. I need to talk to Roderich and tell him to stay away from us. I need to talk to Gilbert and tell him that he doesn't need to worry anymore. I'd fix this.

"Austria?"

"Yes?" he smiled when he saw it was me. I almost cringed. It wasn't a normal smile…

"I need to talk to you." I bit my lip. He wasn't going to take this well.

"About what?" he cocked his head. Oh, the bastard already knew. I smirked inwardly. Let's make him think he's got it wrong first. We'll twist his head a bit. I blinked. That was… Russia-like… and sort-of Gilbert-ish…

"About us." I smiled and slid an arm around his waist. His smile faltered for a minute and I saw him pondering what was going on. He smiled back, recovering a bit.

"Of course, Ludwig." He kissed my cheek. "Why don't you come sit down?"

"Thank you, Roderich." I said formally, giving him a teasing smile as I sat down on his couch. He returned it and cocked his head at me.

"Now, I must admit, I'm surprised. I expected you to come and tell me we had to break up because of your little Gilbert." He rolled his eyes at my beloved's name. My eye twitched a bit.

"No, no, of course not." I forced a fake laugh. Gilbert taught me to be a good liar.

"So what is it, honey?" he smiled warmly at me. I did notice… his eyes… Something was in his eyes…. I grinned.

"I think we should take it a small step further." I grinned wider at his expression.

"Oh? Like how would you say we did that, Luddy?" he asked, cocking his head. I smiled and stood up, walking towards him sexily, like Gilbert taught me. I almost felt embarrassed. Austria looked rather flustered already. I smirked inwardly. I knew now why Gil liked to do this to me…

Gilbert's POV

I want to kill myself. No one, not even my little Luddy loved me anymore. I was out of options. I had to go to Russia's.

Ludwig's POV

I took hold of his tie, bring his face close to mine, letting my breath hit his face. He was flustered.

"L-Luddy…"

"Sh." I told him.

Gilbert's POV

Or maybe West did still love me. He just… played around with Piano whore. Like I had with Ivan. Maybe I just have to… exterminate Austria…

Ludwig's POV

I smirked at the look of want on his face. Now the time to break him down.

Gilbert's POV

Fuck, who am I kidding… I'm not even… a c-country anymore… How could anyo-one love me… I sat down and curled up in a ball.

"Fucking Ludwig…" I whimpered.

Ludwig's POV

"Now, you'll do exactly what Master says, won't you?" I hissed in his ear. His mouth dropped and he moaned out loud. I snorted and he nodded, his mouth still open. I smirked.

"Stay out of my life." His mouth shut and he turned red. I smirked and patted his cheek. "I only love Gilbert. Stay away from us."

"Get out of my house, you tease." He grumbled. I shrugged and got off of him, smoothing back my hair.

"Gladly." I swayed my hips as I walked out, making sure he knew exactly what Gilbert had that he couldn't. There. I fixed it. Now time to find Gil…

Gilbert's POV

I wasn't depressed anymore. No, far from it. I was pissed. I was enraged, even. How the fuck dare he criticize me for cheating on him when he was doing the same?

It almost scared me how angry I was. This rage… It didn't come from Ludwig or Austria or my mother. No. It came from Russia. He was the reason I was angry to this extent. He was the reason I was ready to beat Ludwig to a bloody pulp and then fuck his ass until he bled and passed out. I was a little taken aback by my sudden sadist thoughts. I never once thought about physically hurting Luddy to that extent… But now…

As I walked up the driveway…

And let my rage take over completely…

And pounded on the door so hard I bruised my fist….

And saw the familiar face as he opened up the door…

And brought my bruised fist down into his stomach…

I thought to myself, how did I manage to get this bad?

31. Pain

As I saw Russia blink at me confusedly from his knees, a hurt expression on his face, I wasn't sure if I regretted it or not.

Or if he was the one I imagined when I punched him in the gut.

"Why?" he coughed, pouting. His violet eyes looked at me like I was a favorite parent who just beat the life out of him. It hurt. I fell to my knees in front of him, taking his face in my hands. He didn't flinch or anything, just watched me.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, setting my head on his chest. "I don't know why I hurt you." His arms wrapped around me, his chin on my head. He hummed.

"It's okay." He said, nuzzling my hair and kissing it. This feeling… it was the same feeling I felt with Ludwig. But this… it was a little different. It almost held a desperation in it, a driving compulsion to be here wrapped up in his arms. With Luddy, it felt more natural. I sighed. My life was difficult.

"Gilbert…" I heard a choked voice behind us. Luddy…

Ludwig's POV

After I left Austria's house, I went home to wait for Gil to come back, hoping he wasn't too angry with me. I wondered if I should go out and find him to beg his forgiveness… He deserved that, but I don't know if I could get him back…

I sighed and flopped over on our bed, burying my face in his pillow and inhaling his scent. I whined, yes, whined, and then sighed. I missed him. I remember how we first started having this relationship. I was a little unsure I wanted it that way, and I did make fun of him a bit, but I did feel the same way he did. I guess I never realized it until…

I got up. He was at Ivan's. I just knew he was. As much as it hurt me… But I guess I do deserve it… I did cheat on him with Roderich.

I sighed and started out the door to Ivan's house. I knew the way sooo well now…

"Gilbert…" I gasped as the pain in my chest just got worse when I saw them hugging onto each other like the world was going to end. They slowly came apart, like they were machines.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig." Gilbert whispered, his face expressionless. "I'm sorry I can't love just you. I'm sorry I have to be just as much of a hypocrite as you."

"East…" I breathed. He ducked his head and Russia moved to put his arms around him, but I snarled and he stopped. "Come here, East." He looked up at me.

"I can't." he whimpered, burying his face in Ivan's chest. My own chest burned with hurt and jealousy.

"Please?" I begged, feeling empty. I'm losing my brother, the one who raised me, the one who means the whole world to me…

"I wrecked you, West. Let me stay here where I can't do any more damage and I can t-take back everything I've d-done blow by b-blow…." He started crying. Oh gott… I can't handle this.

"No, Gilbert! Please, I need you! You're… everything to me…" I said shyly, looking down. He looked up at me.

"You don't need me, West… I built you up to be a strong n-nation… maybe you'll be as big as I o-once was… Maybe I'll… liquefy here…"

"Gilbert, no! You're the only reason I live! I love you so fucking much, Gil! Please! I can't handle being alone!" it was strange showing so much weakness around my stoic brother who taught me not to show emotions. "I never want you to liquefy…" I whimpered.

"Maybe you should let him." Ivan said lightly. I glared up at him.

"Don't you FUCKING talk about my brother like that. You couldn't possibly understand what we have, you heartless child-nation!" I snarled. They both looked surprised. Yes, the great stoic Germany is slowly breaking down. "Prussia, East, please. I need you."

"You have R-Roddy…" he whimpered, turning his face away. I snorted.

"I don't love him. He was just a toy. You're my everything, East." I said gently. The look he gave me… adoration mixed with pain and distrust. "I only used him when you were gone, Gil. He planned on blackmailing me."

"Ludwig, you're making it hard…" he whined. "I need to let you go be your own country. You don't need me. I'm just little East. Not even a real country. You're Germany, West. My time is over." Well, East. I'm just going to make it harder.

"I'll kill myself, Gilbert. I will kill myself if you stay with Russia. I'll commit suicide and set my lands into civil war. I will, Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt!" I warned. He looked absolutely shocked. Ivan was just smiling like the child he was. Gil looked down, defeated.

"Alright, West. I'll come home." He got up and walked away from Ivan. I wrapped my arms around my big brother and held him until we were both convulsing in tears.

This love was going to tear us apart if we keep stabbing each other in the back.

Gilbert's POV

We were back home, but I locked myself in my room so I could cut my wrists in peace. I ignored West's yells and begging.

Not a country. Cut.

Failed my baby brother. Cut.

Almost gave myself up to Ivan. Cut.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Ludwig's POV

Gilbert wouldn't open his door. He hadn't gone into his actual room in a long time. He usually sleeps with me. I sat outside his door, staring at it like it would give me some sign my Gilbert was okay.

"Gil…" I said softly, tracing his name into the floorboards. My Gil. Then the door opened.

"West." He collapsed onto me, sobs wracking his body, his wrists bleeding… oh Gott…

"Gilbert… You cut." I held back my tears. It hurt me to see him hurt himself.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, burying his face in my chest. I sighed and held him tightly. He breathed something in my ear and I nodded.

"Never." I whispered.

We ended up sleeping there. I woke up first, lifting my groggy head up off of Gilbert's. I gazed down at my beautiful brother. His soft white hair slightly gray from lack of care, his pretty face relaxed, even though it was tearstained. This is what we've become in such a short period of time. Just a year.

I sighed. I'd have to go get Astrid soon. She was with Yao right now. I figured China would like to watch her for a while.

Gilbert's POV

When I woke up, I was stiff and sore, but I felt better. Not so depressed. I was laying on Ludwig's lap, so I felt warm. He was watching me. He tried to hide that fact by pretending to look away and I giggled.

"Like what you see, West?" I asked. He flushed and looked at me. Then he… smiled.

"Yes, Gil. Always."

32. The End

"Again, Luddy!" he did it again. "Yes! Jawohl!"

"Gilbert…" again.

"Yes, West, there!" I bounced excitedly. We were decorating. West didn't want to the swing his hammer because he was scared he'd damage his pretty fingers. Christmas was coming and that was one of my favorite holidays, other than my birthday and our Anniversary.

So anyways, I was 'encouraging' West with teasing moans and my lovely shouts of sexual hints. I giggled as his face turned red when I moaned in his ear. "Yes!"

"Gilbert, quit it." he growled, hiding his red face and possible boner. I giggled and slapped his ass, skipping off to avoid him beating me in a non-awesome way. "I'm going to beat you, East."

"That sounds fun, West. Will you..." I crept up behind him to get closer to his ear and dropped my voice to a whisper. "Machen Sie mich blute?" He smacked me hard, making me yelp, and then started chasing me with the hammer. I ran away, screeching and laughing.

"Yes, Gilbert! I will make you bleed!" he growled after me, swinging the hammer at me playfully. I squealed and easily dodged it. Then he tackled me to the floor, pinning my hands above my head. He smirked at me, leaning down to lick my neck. I shivered, trying to suppress a moan. Gott Verdammen... I closed my eyes and smiled, kissing his chest.

"I wanna cuddle, West." I told him, giving him my cutest look. He sighed and shifted to the side of me so I could lay my head on him.

"Alright, Gil." I kissed his chest, humming under my breath happily.

"Mmm... West is a good pillow..." I said. He kissed my head, snaking his hand into my hair. I purred, pressing into his hand. Oh he knew I loved that. He let out a giggle at my reaction... Wait, what? West giggled. It was fucking adorable. I almost squealed. Except, Prussia does not squeal. "That was cute, West." I said, kissing his jaw.

"Sh, East." he grunted. "I'm not cute." I laughed.

"Yes you are, West. You're adorable." I ruffled his hair and he puffed his cheeks like a child.

"You know I don't like it when you mess up my hair, East." he growled. Gott, he was so damn cute. He grinned and pushed his hand through my hair, grabbing hold of it, and pulling it. I dropped my head back and moaned. He stared at me. I giggled (that did not happen. Germans don't giggle.).

"Didn't expect you to have such a reaction to my reaction." I said, grinning down at his little soldier that was standing up against his pants. He blushed a lovely shade of red and I sat up, moving so I was straddling him and ground my hips down into his. He gasped, then tried to hide it by coughing. Failure. I laughed. We froze when the doorbell rang.

"Vee~ Doitsu! Prussia! Are you home?" Fucking Italy. West tried to get up, but I wasn't about to move. He glared at me and then flushed when Italy came walking in. What an idiot.

"Hello, Italien." I grumbled, not moving off my 'West-seat'.

"Ciao, Prussia!" he said stupidly. "What are you and Doitsu doing?" Germany choked. I patted his belly. I did notice he went a little bit down... I ground into him again, making him gasp and turn red. He coughed, embarrassed.

"Uhm, wrestling, Italy." he said, not looking at the brunette.

"Oh. Can I join?" he smiled widely at us. I cracked up and Germany kept his mouth shut, his lips in a tight line.

"We're a little too rough for you, Italy." I said, grinding down on West as I said 'rough'. He stifled a moan.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go see what big brother France wanted." he started wandering off. I laughed.

"France? He's probably going to rape him, the pedo." I giggled, tracing my brother's nipple. His breath caught.

"Gilbert..." he got out. "If you don't get off me right now so I can keep France away from Italien, I won't fuck you for a week." my mouth snapped shut. No sex? Gott dammit. I grumbled and crawled off of him.

It turns out France was going to 'show him something pretty'. West beat him and told him to keep his cock in his pants, taking Italy away from his brother's bad influence. Italy didn't understand why Germany was taking him away, but he understood it was for his own good.

I really, really hated that Italy...

"Hey West?" I poked his side. He grunted, ignoring me. "West." I jabbed him harder. He scowled and turned to me.

"Whatever could you want, Prussia?" he asked tiredly. I kissed his forehead.

"Just going to say I love you, asshole." I grumbled. He sighed heavily.

"I love you too, East." I smacked him.

"Don't act so happy to be in love with me." I snapped, turning over to pout. He groaned, putting his head against my back.

"Gil... don't pout... I love you too. I'm just tired. I'm sorry." he said, exasperated. I grinned at the wall.

"You better be sorry." I said, turning back over to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He sighed and pressed his head to my chest. He mumbled something that I didn't catch, but whatever. I was happy. "Love you."

"Love you too." he paused. "Now go to sleep."

I just chuckled.

"West."

"Doitsu."

"Wessst."

"Doitsu."

"What?"

"Hi." I grinned at him and he smacked me.

"What did you want, Italy?"

'Ciao~!" he said happily. West groaned.

"Least he didn't say Pasta..." I grumbled to myself. Italy looked at me, his eyes wide- WAIT. Italy had his eyes open? I blinked. He did. The little idiot grinned at me and opened his mouth. Oh no he wasn't-

"PASTAA~!"

"West."

"Ja?"

"Can I have some duct tape?"

"Why?" he looked at me weird. I smiled.

"Never mind." he narrowed his eyes but handed me the silver tape. I skipped off.

I was playing with Astrid after I finished doing... things... and West was in his chair, watching us. Astrid was getting so big. She still didn't talk much, but it didn't matter. She knew how to get what she wanted across to us.

"West?"

"Hm?" Astrid handed him a block. He put it on his head, keeping the same straight, stoic expression the entire time while me and Asteroid are cracking up at him. He sighed and handed it back to a now-smiling little girl. "What did you want to say, Gil?"

"Will you... m-marry me?" He blinked at me.

"Marry you? Brother..." he blushed. I guess we were already married, but I wanted to ask him myself. I bit my lip, watching my Luddy. "Yes." he breathed. I squealed and jumped into his lap, kissing his face. He smiled at me. "Of course I'll marry you, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"I love you, West." I smiled, kissing him. He smiled back. My pretty future wife.

"I love you too, Gilbert." I grinned.

"So now I suppose I should tell you what I did, now that you're in a good mood." I said, coughing.

"What did you do?" he sighed. I smiled at him.

"Uh, I kinda buried Italy alive..." I said. Ludwig dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"Giiiiill..." he groaned.

"I love you too, West."


End file.
